The Green Rose
by EndlessDreaming
Summary: After the Twilight Era, Queen Zelda and Link have gotten married and the next generation of the Royal Family was born: Wind and Thadea. All had been well for about 20 years since the death of Ganondorf, but when the after the Coming-of-Age celebration for Princess Thadea, things plummeted into darkness once more, leading into a takeover of not only Hyrule, but other realms...
1. The Green Rose-Prologue

"Ah ha ha ha!"

"Quiet sis! Remember, we're supposed to be hiding from Mom and Dad." the older Hylian grinned down at his younger sibling, whom was using both hands to cover over her grinning pink lips, stifling out the giggles here and there. Wind chuckled at her and held his finger to his lips, wide smile just like his father's.

Wind looked exactly like his father, except for lighter hair and slightly more sun-kissed skin for being outside so much more often than him. His left pointed-ear was pierced at the lobe with a small dark blue hoop. He had his mother's nose, and his hair's blonde tone matched hers with it. Of course, the fact that he often wore a green tunic didn't help Wind and Link's close resemblance. Wind sometimes even used this to his advantage at one point, tricking some clueless citizens that he himself was the Hero of Hyrule as a young boy.

Both young royal Hylians then held their breath at the sound of feet stepping down the halls, familiar laughs of the King and Queen emitting just outside the hiding place of their hidden children.

"Oh darn, they're really good at this game... I'm getting too old for this, dear..." the female laughed tiredly, making her husband chuckle.

"That means they're just as good at it as we were, Zel." The kingdom's Hero answer her simply, making Zelda smile fondly at him. Every single smile she made, he just grew more and more in love with her, no matter the years that passed by.

"Well Link, you were always the pro at climbing." She folded her arms, narrowed her eyes with the playful smirk.

Link laughed at that response, "Oh, excuse me, princess-" He earned a light smack for that phrase, "But you were a pro, too."

"All I did was go in the secret passageways!" she laughed as she was being pulled into his arms.

"Nah," Queen Zelda shrugged, raising a brow up at him as she draped her arms around his neck, "You were a lot better, with your sly little self..." She blinked slowly, their lips drawing closer.

"Ah, okay okay!" Wind yelped out, the painting on the wall swung opened, revealing the Hylians' children, elder brother with his hands up in surrender, the younger sister had her arms folded, pouting up at him.

"Aww, Wind we could have won!" she whined, arms flailing as her father had helped her back to the floor, the young male jumping down after her.

"Yeah, until you started to slip in the tongue-"

"Wind-"

"So gross, sis, you should know what Mom and Dad do behind closed doors at night-"

"Wind!" the King and Queen interrupted simultaneously, red blush growing on their cheeks, the youngest Hylian just blinking innocently as her preteen brother smirked up at his own parents, and innocent bright blue eyes of the Princess looking up to her family.

"Ah... Go to your room..." The Hero of Hyrule grumbled to his son, pinching the bridges of his nose in frustration. Zelda could only form a straight thin line with her lips, arms folded over her chest as she forced her blue eyes to the side. Wind smirked smugly at his embarrassed and blushing parents, merely walking off to follow Link's orders and head to his room, fingers folded behind him and chin raised in the air. Sometimes the fact that Wind was just as mischievous as his father when he was younger wasn't always a good thing, but he was a hero and did what was right when needed, just like how they raised them. Though Wind, just like Link, when he saw an opportunity, he couldn't pass that up.

"...Thadea, sweetie, why don't you go off to the library and do some reading, hm?" the Queen suggested with a nervous smile down to the ten-year old Princess. Thadea's blue eyes, that unmistakingly matched her father's, brightened at the idea, her bright smile that also matched his widened while she nodded.

"That's a great idea, mom~!" the girl chirped before skipping off, leaving the two Hylians to sigh in relief.

Thadea shared both her mother and father's feature's evenly from the smile and eyes of Link to hair and nose of Zelda, much like her elder sibling. Though, their appearance is similar, their personalities are nearly polar opposites. While Wind was mischievous, he was more of a boy t act first then think. Thadea was more of the 'Let's stop and think about this' kind of girl. Wind enjoyed shooting arrows and slashing his sword, riding a horse or digging maybe. Thadea was the type to practice magic, shoot an arrow once in a while, but most of all read.

To put it simply, Thadea and Wind were exactly like Link and Zelda as kids, though everyone had that coming.

As Thadea walked into the wide library, she giggled to herself while skipping to her favorite chair after catching the thick novel tossed to her by the elderly librarian very much used to the Princess's company, since the both of them spent most of their days here. "Thank you, Mrs. Ima!"

"You're very welcome, Princess." the elder greeted to her with the sweetest smile.

Ima was Thadea's personal teacher and first friend. Despite their large contrast of age, they shared the same favorite interest, which was reading. Sure, Thadea had plenty of admirers, she was the sweetest girl you can meet, and one of the most beautiful already in the kingdom. But Ima to Thadea was like a second-mother, not that Zelda was upset by that. They often joked about how the other should share Thadea more often. But the Queen had seen the relationship between Thadea and Ima distinctly similar to that of a certain Sheikah she had known in her own childhood.

It's still depressing Thadea never had a chance to meet Impa. Wind was not even three yet when he had last seen the past Royal Family's servant before her noble end - Impa died saving Zelda while she was expecting with Thadea after all.

"You are reading through all of these advanced novel so easily, Princess!" the librarian/teacher smiled cheerily to the Hylian, whom was nodding in agreement.

"I do love them!" she commented with a laugh, plopping a seat in the large, cushioned, and all-too familiar chair in the middle of the room, sapphire hues scanned over the text on the cover. "One Girl... In all the World?"

"An autobiography that was written by the 'Mercenary of the Galaxy'. Samus Aran, have you heard of her?"

Thadea's eyes brightened considerably and nodded excitedly. "Aunt Samus? Of course! Her and my mother are very close friends! Mother and father told me they met in the... Ah... The World of... Medals...?"

"Trophies." Ima corrected her with a chuckle, "The World of Trophies."

"Samus, I have no idea how you do it." The Hylian Queen said blankly to herself really as she was sitting in a stool, staring at the strange device that she had set on the desk. It was a gift that the Space Soldier had given her very long time ago that Zelda had been procrastinating in even touching it. After much impatience from the Space Warrior, she decided to write a letter of instructions to the female Hylian, which was such a drag. Writing.

"What is it, my love?" the Hero clad in green peeked into the room when hearing a groan of frustration, seeing his wife with her face planted on the desk next to the device.

"Samus is trying to rush us into centuries of the future, is all." Zelda answered in a monotone.

Link furrowed his brows then walked in, leaning on the desk and gently picking up the small technology machine thing that seemed fragile. "...What is this?" he finally questioned, raising a brow at it.

Zelda, rubbed the back of her head after she picked it back up, shrugging once. "She called it a uh... 'Cellphone.' "

"Cellphone...?" Link repeated in confusion, placing it back down after he chuckled lightly. "Well, what does it do?"

"It uses some sort of magic to communicate with people without them being there."

"...So like telepathy? That's amazing!" he grinned to her.

"Yes but telepathy is so much simpler. I have no idea how Ike can live with these things with her." she laughed along with her husband.

But knocks on the door cut them off, and both cleared their throats. "Come in," Zelda called politely, a soldier then walking in with even steps, a hand holding out a letter to the King.

"The sender is anonymous, sir." he informed, Link nodding to him.

"Yes, thank you, dismissed."

Both rulers were silent as the king read over the writing, the muscles in his cheek twitched when he grit his teeth. "...What is it Link?" Zelda murmured, having a concerned expression. He said nothing, only handing the letter to her.

_When the child meets her coming of age, it will be the end of you and your Kingdom._

"I won't let them touch you." Link reminded her of his promise, his eyes stern.

Zelda could only smile faintly, her face gently touching the side of his face. "It's not me I'm worried about Link."

They silently stared at one another's face, Link's face hard and Zelda's holding the smallest smile. Then the door burst open again.

"Mother, Father, can we take Epona around the field? Please please please?" Their children began their expert begging, making only the Queen laugh.

"Of course, be careful," she answered gently.

"And take your sword Wind." Link said in almost a murmur, but audible enough to understand.

"Yes ma'am! Yes sir!" Both said simultaneously again, laughing together as they started to dash out, Wind being the one to call 'Race ya to the stables!'

Silence once more. "We have some years to prepare, Link." Zelda added, attempting to ease his worry.

"In that case we begin now." He glanced down briefly with folded arms before walking out, Zelda's faint smile still plastered on her lips. "I'm not risking anyone, especially you.

Was this just a threat, destiny, or a promise?

* * *

Hi everyone, EndlessDreaming here, and I would like to thank you all for bothering to red this horrid Prologue xP Trust me, my writing gets better. So, I'm going to start off with that this story had Thadea as the **main character, **so take in all the Link and Zel while you can. Trust me. ^^" If you don't like Original Characters, please don't bash, thats all I ask. Don't like don't read, simple as that guys :3 But if you likey, please continue reading and leave a comment on what you think, thanks!


	2. The Green Rose-Chapter 1

_They say you never know what you have until you lose it all._

_In my case, I loved and appreciated what I had. _

_I knew what I had, how lucky I was._

_What I didn't know was the possibility of me losing it at all._

_Seeing everything taken before my eyes created who I am today._

_I'm not proud of this. But this is what made me me._

_And I am the Green Rose_

"Happy Birthday to you~" everyone had finished singing in unison, clapping and whooping as I was blowing out the candle of- everyone's favorite- Aunt Peach's chocolate cake with strawberry filling.

Everyone I knew was there. From my Mother's closest friends Peach, Midna and Samus, to their husbands and my father's closest friends Mario, Vaati, and Ike. (A bit of a long story about Vaati, don't even get me started on that.)

I thought Peach was nice and polite whenever she came over. Do to my own politeness, I never dare say aloud how much her voice truly annoys me. I feel guilty about that really, but she really is nice. I didn't see much else though other than her politeness, a fair princess and a pretty face. She had what it takes to be a good ruler, but with the constant kidnappings... Well, it irks me a bit, to be completely honest. My mother had apparently been undercover as a man to hide from Ganondorf's rule for seven years to avoid capture, according to my father's stories. Princess Peach seems to not do much. Mario said that she somehow sends some help during imprisonment, but I wonder how that's possible without magic. Sending mushrooms, he said... But wasn't she captured? I never understood.

Now Samus was another story. She told many tales of her adventures in outer space, and she hasn't ever mentioned being the damsel in distress. I had envied that. She was independent, strong, not just beautiful. I thought Ike had good tastes in woman, as she did in men. They were very fit for each other, to make such a handsome son, especially~

And I was so thankful I could admit to myself in the mirror I looked pretty in that dress before my celebration. A flowing, light green dress that had an asymmetrical cut from my left knee, complete with white accents and an emerald necklace. Had I seen one flaw on myself and may an arrow strike me dead. I had always gotten like that whenever I knew Akito would be around.

He was so handsome~ I've had a huge crush on my Mother's friend's son for quite the while now. He and Wind have been friends just as long if not longer. They sparred often, and he was so sweet! He had spiky blue hair, and eyes that matched the color of a clear sky~ Oh and his skin seemed so soft and sun-kissed, eyes shined almost as bright as his smile, and don't get me started on that strong jaw! Nayru have mercy~

...Ahem.

My Aunt Midna was at my celebration too. She and my mother considered themselves sisters, and she was very close friends with Father since the 'Twilight Era'. I read all about that in the library, it was a dark time, yet Hylians went on obliviously in peace for the while. Midna had helped quite a lot with my Father during that time. She seemed a bit more 'Arrogant' than my Mother and other Aunts, but I loved her nonetheless.

Along with her was Vaati and their daughter Aqua. Vaati... Not much to say other than that he was short-tempered and didn't get along well with Father. Mother puts up with him well, and he respects me for my knowledge, which I appreciate. Aqua, who is just a year younger than I, is one of my best friends. We call each other cousins, sometimes sisters. She's so unlike myself though in many ways. Aqua is a huge troublemaker and a master thief. While I spend my freetime reading, she's probably off stealing something. I had to help to bail her out of Hyrule's dungeon on multiple occasions. My Father blames the fact that the Wind Sorcerer is her Father, but my Mother gives him a light smack and scolds him to quiet before he could continue.

There was also Pit there, he was best friends with my brother. He was an angel, quite literally, but was pretty mischievous like Wind. They both knew how to shoot an arrow and swing some blades, have fun... Occasionally, Wind would bribe me to not tell our parents when I caught him sneaking out so he and Pit could go to the spas near Death Mountain. Not that I blamed them, those spas felt _amazing_~!

Then there was my Aunt Aleena. Just like Midna, Mother and Aleena consider themselves sisters from their closeness. She was a bit of a strange creature. Don't get me wrong, I love her, and I actually think wings is pretty cool. Pit isn't too fond of her though, probably because she's a Fallen Angel hybrid thing... She explained this to me before, but her race is ah... Complicated. Along with her was her son, West. West is two years younger than myself, and had always been so shy around everyone, simply clinging onto his Mother's leg for dear life, despite having known us all his life. He always was so shy and kept to himself most of the time. I guess it's part because his biological father left when he was young, and he was whatever Aunt Aleena was as well as a half normal Human. I was pretty small too, so I can't remember much. Though Aleena, Midna, and my Mother all mock and laugh about Aleena's past relationship all the time, so I guess it's not a touchy subject on her part.

I made a flustered and thankful grin to everyone once they had finished their singing and applauded for me. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." Father grinned his bright and handsome smile that matched my brother's before planting a light kiss on my forehead.

"Stop growing, you're make me and your father feel so old." Mother laughed a light and humorous laughter. Though I'm pretty sure she meant that phrase and didn't think of it at all that funny. Poor father had no idea how to comfort his panicky and denial wife when she found her first grey hair. It was pretty entertaining though for me and Wind. All we had to do was tell Mother she's always beautiful. Father told Mother that she's always beautiful... no matter how old she got. Oops.

"Here, I wanna give the first present to my little sis!" My big brother called up with that bright smile of his, holding up his poorly wrapped present. It was cute really. He didn't put it in a box and seemed very proud of the way he managed to thoroughly wrap those large leaves around the gift without it spontaneously popping open on its own. I could only imagine how hard it was for him to tie the yarn around; he was always really good with careful work, but it didn't show in his wrapping. I bet all my rupees Mother or Father attempted to help, but Wind would stubbornly refuse any. Typical big brother.

Despite the poor presentation, which I cared nothing for, the thought was what counts, and it was sweet, I carefully took the present and set it gently on the wooden table in front of me. I heard a light clank when it rested down. It felt hard, fragile, like glass. I began to undo the knot-which Wind did a very well job in tying.

Though having a bit of trouble of being unable to open it in the first ten or so seconds, I started to laugh nervously with a small blush of embarrassment heating on my cheeks. Seeing this, my Father laughed and took the small dagger from his leather belt, holding it by the blade when handing it to me. "Be careful." He reminded me with a small smile. I nodded to him thankfully and quickly cut the blade through the yarn to snap through with ease before handing it back to him. "Keep it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

I looked at him puzzled, "But-"

"I'd rather you have it. Don't worry, it's not your real present." He chuckled lightly before I could protest. Seeing that this man is half the reason why my brother and I get our stubbornness from, I saw that arguing would be a lost cause, only nodding again and polite saying my thanks.

I couldn't help but believe the reason he gave me the dagger had to connect with my parents' growing worry with my birthday drawing near. I didn't understand why; they were never like this on mine nor my brother's past birthdays. Wind says it's probably because they're 'Stressing out since they realize they're getting old', but I saw it was more than that. I knew Wind did too. Pestering my parents to spit that out,or anything out, was difficult if not impossible. They're difficult and impossible people, I suppose. They just couldn't explain why they began to spar more often or why the sudden buildup of our army or why Father has been buckling down on mine and Wind's training. If Mother and Father feel as if they have no choice to hide something from me and my brother, then something must be going on...

"Thady?" My brother called a third time, making me snap back up. I hadn't realized how intently I was staring at my new little weapon. I felt heat bloom on my cheeks again. I glanced over to where Akito stood; his built arms were folded across his chest and he blinked curiously toward me. I quickly glanced away. Aqua must have caught my gaze for I heard her snickering from the corner across the room, but it echoed loud and tickled on my pointy ears. Ugh, sometimes I regret telling her about my crush on Akito...

"O-Oh, sorry, I was just drifting off I guess." I giggled nervously, placing the dagger under my leg.

He laughed, "I can see that," and motioned back to the leaf-wrapped present, "C'mon, I worked really hard on it!"

I nodded and made an apologetic smile to him before unwrapping the leaves around the item, before pausing with wide eyes at what I had seen. I could tell it was custom made. Wind was always great at carving, but I never would have imagined something like this.

It felt of a smooth marble, the colors of reds, orange, and light and dark green were well blended on the crafted ocarina's surface, probably to represent my two elements of magic I had yet to master; Earth and fire. So far my magic is only capable of the most simple things, such as blooming of a rose to growing a leaf, or lighting a candle in the middle of the night. "It's beautiful..." I murmured in awe, my fingers gliding along the instrument gently.

"Play us something, really quick!" Pit piped up cheerfully.

I blinked at him then gazed my blue hues around to everyone, whom looked at me expectantly. Including Akito. Oh Farore, save me now... Mother and Father have taught me and Wind how to play some songs on an Ocarina or Harp, especially Mother's lullaby, so thinking of a song to play or how to play it wasn't the problem, but what about the possibility of running out of breath, or, oh Din, one of the notes suddenly off key and aaagh... It hurt my poor Hylian ears just imagining it.

But when I looked at Wind, that excited hopeful gleam in his eyes would make me feel like horse feces to say no to... I sighed and smiled to him, "I'd love to." I said, filled with hesitance but my voice didn't give that away.

I took another deep breath, the silence now filling the air not comforting me in the least. I pressed my lips against the mouth piece of the ocarina, positioned my fingers, and just... Played.

It was soothing, just how the song should be played. Memories flashed before my half-closed lids as the notes rang calmly in my ears, chasing away all worries I had at all of playing, of parents, of anything.

Morher's tea had always been delicious, along with her soup. I remember how I'd always pretend to be sick just so Mother would serve me some. Thought being the honest little angel I was, I would confess after, but that was besides the point.

Another memory: Nightmares. Whenever I had a nightmare it was either Father or Mother or maybe both that would come in my room when I was younger, lulling me back to sleep. Or sometimes, it was Wind. Sometimes the same thing would happen to Wind, and I would return the favor.

And the latest time he had sung me back to sleep was last night...

Because the castle was in ruins. The blistering fire had erupted violently in every place it could, and it seemed to have been impossible to put out no matter how hard the rain fell. All those bodies, all those screams and cries for help, and when I looked at my hands, oh Din, it was covered in the blood of-

"Thadea, you're scaring me a bit." Someone had finally spoke up. I glanced over to see it was actually timid West talking. I blinked in confusion.

"It started out as Zelda's lullaby... But then the Song of Storms. Very rapidly. It was actually a bit impressive, doesn't anyone else think so?" The purple mage said carelessly, seeming unphased unlike how everyone else's expression look.

A long and awkward silence until Midna broke the ice. "Shut it, shorty." Making others in the room giggle, and make myself sigh from relief of the tense atmosphere. Vaati's beet-red face made me laugh as well, though. Comments to her husband were that were sadly common, but it didn't make it any less funny. Midna is a couple inches taller than the Mage. Now if she had not felt nice and turned him into his Minish form again, her jokes would be nonstop.

"Alright, who offers the next present?" I chirped up, immediately having a large wrapped box shoved to me before anyone else had a chance. I glanced up to meet the friendly grinning face of the Fallen Angel hyrbid, Aleena.

"I suggest not opening it all at once, okay?" She snickered to herself, but I just cocked an eyebrow at that tip and shrugged.

"Okay, thanks, Aunty." I grinned to her, slowly opening the box's lid before closing it again immediately when I saw what it was, my face and the tips of my ears burning a dark red.

"What is it?" Asked Aqua, attempting to steal a peek inside, but I had quickly clamped my hand on the lid again while laughing nervously.

"Books." I answered, "Lots of books."

Well, it wasn't a lie. They were _books_, after all...

Oh, a little detail I left out about my Aunt Aleena. See, my innocence was ruined at the age of seven by this woman. Unlike my Mother and Father who would beat around the bush, Aleena told me where babies came from straight.

"Your father enters his sausage in your mother's doughnut and it was extremely fun for them." is the most delicate way I can explain how she put it down on me.

And since then, I am a huge, huge, closet pervert. Thanks, Aunty.

My gift was a bunch of thin books called doujinshi, whereas a man and man intercoarse and I won't get too deep into it or you'd judge me. Though you probably already have. She also decided to gift me a sex toy called a dildo, but I'll tell you right now, I did not ask for that... Again, thanks Aunty... I'll carry on now...

"Next present?" I laughed lightly when I when receiving my third gift, kicking away Aqua's hands nearing the sick-minded gift that I only planned on reading and not even dared to touch that sick toy.

The box was about the size of my palm, wrapped in a shimmery goldlayer. "I-I designed it myself, Princess!" Pit said in a smiling stutter, which made me grin to him. It was strange that such a loud and funny person can be so shy. I never thought of him as the shy type at the least. He wasn't the least bit quie when he talked to Wind of course, or Mother or Father as far as I've seen, but I sure have seen it up close and personal.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Pit!" I giggled tilting my head towards him and giving him a sweet smile.

"O-Of course I did!" He insisted, red obviously burning on his cheeks. Was it really that hot in here for him? Maybe too cold?

I wavered it off and pretended not to notice as I giggled again, nodding to him politely for my thanks before unwrapping the box delicately. This wrapping paper looked marvelous~ Golden, shimmering, silky... Silky? I blinked and lifted off the shining and soft fabric, looking to him curiously.

"O-Oh...that's half of my gift." He grinned, "They only use it for emergencies where I come from, you should do the same. Extremely hard to get my hands on, let me tell ya." he chuckled, "Wrap this puppy around your injury and poof! Good as new! The magic wears off of it after one use, though, so be careful!" As he was explaining it, I was envying it when holding it between both my hands, amazed that it was capable of such a thing. If say, I was dying from a blood wound, this could save my life? Amazing!

"Thank you so-!" But he shook his finger at me and gestured to the box. I grinned and opened it, then was blinking in wonder. It looked interesting, but I wasn't to sure what it was. It seemed to be a metallic feather of some sort, a charm maybe? It was small, about as long as my palm, the colors beautifully blended from the center red to spread out as a dark green. (Someone had told him my favorite colors...) I glanced up at him, "It's neat, what is it?"

He smiled brightly, which was one of the many things I liked about having Pit as a friend. His smile can light up any room, it made anyone feel welcome in his presence, even timid West. The angel carefully took the metal feather by its container and tucked back a strand of my hair before he tucked the feather with it, it not falling out of place when he released my hair. "It looks nice on you." He grinned cheekily, feathers on his wings ruffling. Oh, it was a hair pin, how cute!

I grinned and pulled him into a tight hug, laughing, "Oh thank you Pit, I love it!"

"N-No problem, Princess!" Yeah, it must of felt warm for him, because I could definitely feel that heat in the hug, so I had requested someone to open a window since one of our guests felt terribly warm. I pointed out how obvious it was on his flushed face, the poor thing was sweating...! For some reason, Wind was laughing at him. He can be so weird sometimes...

Somedays I forget that I'm a Princess, but with the amount of presents I had received, I had felt exactly like one. After Pit, I was given a rather heavy box by Samus and Ike together. When I opened it, it had look like something Wind would have much more liked to use. A metal glove, complete with razor sharp claws on each finger. When I tried it on, it had felt a rather big, but I grinned at the couple and said my thanks before giving Wind that look of 'I'll give it to you later'.

After them, a present from Akito. (Squee!) When I had excitedly opened it, I saw it was a bracelet, a one beautiful too~ It felt and weighed like that of metal, but at a close inspection, it had a light green tint, to represent that of vines braided together. I stared at it, almost gawking at it's beauty, before looking up to him sweetly. "I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you."

And he looked back at me with those wondering eyes of such a pure clear blue it could just make me fall to my knees if I had stared any longer. I felt his large, strong, warm hand gently grasp one of mine, blushing madly when the back of my hand pressed against his lips oh-so softly. He smiled to me and nodded, and I took that as a 'Your Welcome' as well as what he signed to me.

Oh, yes, I forgot I left out something.

Akito was mute.

It wasn't strange to me, in fact, I envied his strength to be able to live with that. And apparently he had been able to learn signing so smoothly. Ike and Samus had taught my family how to sign, but I was probably more advanced out of my family. I spent extra time reading on sign language, checking out every book on the subject in my library just so I can communicate and understand him better. It's pretty safe to say I was fluent in it. Akito had no idea about that, but I do wonder if he's ever questioned as to how I can have full on conversations with him and no make a mistake of something he signed. I hope he never asks how, that would kill me of embarrassment...

Then Aqua had tossed to me her box from across the room, waving casually. She hadn't bothered to wrap it, typical, but the thought was what counts. I smiled to her and opened it, my eyes brightening. A book? I hadn't even read the cover of it, immediately picking it up and flipping through pages curiously until I saw they were blank. My eyes furrowed, and I glanced to her. Her only response was her head nudging at Akito's direction, wicked grin on her face. I paused to smile a bit, figuring out her little plan. I mouthed 'Thank you' to her, and she merely nodded and grinned again.

Next was Midna and Vaati. Psh, like Vaati really pitched in, he probably just wrote his name with Midna's like every other gift-exchanging occasion. But I thanked them both anyways, giving my Aunt a wink before unwrapping it, my smile bright. "I hadn't read much about your home, I'll love this~" I hummed in delight, clutching the thick book labeled "History of Twilight Realm".

Midna gave me a pleased smile as she gently pat my shoulder, "Of course, we know how much you love to read," she noted, "Besides, my place is so much more fun~" she smirked slightly.

Mother laughed from the other side of the table, "Hey I heard that!"

"You can hear anything with those ears." Vaati said absentmindedly, but immediately shut up and regret saying anything when even I could feel Father's intense glaring.

Easing the quickly-tense air, it was Mario whom handed the present from himself and Princess Peach to me, giving me a tip of his hat. I grinned and took it gratefully. "Thank you so much!" I thanked with a laugh to him and Peach before opening it.

It was ridiculously hard to keep my face from falling, but being a Princess trained me on keeping it bright and cheerful, no matter how much my stomach churned.

These weren't heels, these were torture devices. Everyone was just in an awkward silence, Mario even looked at me with sorrow, but Peach happily waited for my reaction. "They're beautiful~!" If by beautiful I mean painful to even look at for they hurt my feet even though I wasn't wearing them, they were just gorgeous.

"You should try them on, Wind. So fitting on you, I can see it." Aqua said tauntingly to my brother, whom grumbled and glared over at her.

"Oh, shut it," he answered in an annoyed tone.

"You should try them on!" Peach suggested with a smile.

I giggled nervously, "Oh I would..." I started, "But ah..."

"We still need to give her our presents." My mother cut in, giving me a wink. Oh Nayru, did she save me. "Two gifts from me and your father."

I blinked at her and set the box of shoes on the floor when handed another box from my father. The lid was hard covered, metallic, and gave off a silver sheen. Although eager, my hands trembled and took its sweet time to pop of the lid, dropping it from what I saw.

Two separate blades, one neatly folded over the other. Each had the same exact design except contradicting color. Both of the hilts of the swords had a silver sheen like the case had. One of them had what looked to be a ruby jewel at the base, and the same color to match on the blade. The entire blade itself had black, red, and orange swirls of color in the strong material. Its twin had a much lighter appearance, with the emerald jewel at the base, and on the blade, the colors of white, light green and evergreen engulfed around it. The blades at first glance could easily be mistaken for marble by the color and smooth look, but my parents had managed to get the colors on the metal it's. I'm not sure if metal is the correct term for them, perhaps diamond or... Whatever. They were gorgeous in so many ways.

I felt tears pricking the corner of my eyes before I set the weapons on my seat to run up to my parents and hug both tightly, laughing happily. "Thank you! Thank you!" I repeated, my parents laughing as well as when hugging me back.

"Of course, sweetie. But we're not done yet." My Father reminded, smiling down at me. Before I knew it, both of them tugged my hand and let me outside for what I assumed would be my next present.

Oblivious, I walked out with them, glancing around, but then I saw Father bend down to pick a strange grass, showing it to me for me to study and inspect. "Remember this plant and these notes, okay?" He told me, and I nodded. The grass reminded me that of a bird's wings, the way it had split at the top and its seeds occurred to me like feathers. I watched as my Father brought the grass to his lips, blowing four simple notes.

Then I heard a caw.

My eyes widened when a giant Bird had started flying straight at me. I yelped in alarm and immediately covered for my head, then froze when feeling the soft landing but heavy weight on my head just on top of my hands. Both Mother and Father began to laugh at me, "Looks like he already knows his owner, huh Zel?"

Giggle, "Oh, absolutely."

I peeked open one eye and looked up, talons hooking around my hand still on my head. Careful, I lifted my hand and the giant bird, balancing it and testing my arms strength when holding it in front of me. I blinked at the hawk. He blinked at me.

"He's yours." My mother started, smile evident in her voice while I just stared at the hawk. He had a small pouch already around his body, not in the way of his wings so he was able to fly. The feathers on both wings were evenly patterned and lined black and white. The rest of his body was black as well, excluding the streak of white over his left eye and single white feather on his chest and the two center feathers of his tail. His talons and beak were of a bright yellow-orange.

The way we just stared at each other, I think we were having a connection, as weird as it sounds. Like my brother and Father with their horses. I don't know if Mother had a connection with her snow bunny, but I can guess how much she was squealing. Then there's Aqua and her wolf, and Midna with Vaati turning into a cat is a totally different story that this connection was nothing like.

"What do you think you'll name him?" Father cut into my thoughts while I stroked his head lightly, he nudging into my touch

I don't know how, it just came to me. "I like the name Ryuu."

It had been later in the day when I was organizing some items into my leather pouch, one of which had been the golden fabric Pit had given to me earlier. At the time, Ryuu was perching on my window contently. We had become close friends in a matter of not even three hours. I was just in the middle of folding the magic cloth when I heard knocks on my door. "Come in." I called, gently putting in the gold cloth in a pocket of one of the pouches. Along with the leather belt I had attached the sheathes to my new blades on the sides, trying on the belt to fit around my waist comfortably when the door had opened.

"Hey, you want anymore cake? There's still some leftover." My brother offered. I nodded my head politely as I checked myself in the mirror, going to head down when I was done. When he noticed Ryuu, he whistled, impressed, stepping inside and looking to my hawk. "Looks nice." He complimented, holding out his finger, to him.

"I wouldn't-"

"Ouch! Stupid Bird- Ouch!"

"He doesn't like name-calling either." I noted, chuckling when he sucked on his index finger, my brother and pet glaring each other down. "I'll be down in a minute, Wind." I grinned to him. He only nodded, still glaring at Ryuu on his way out. I laughed when the door shut, looking to Ryuu with a smile. "He's my brother you know. You can't always be pecking at him, okay?"

He ruffled his feathers in response.

As I walked down the stairs and past a doorway, "Wait, you got that letter too? How long ago?"I heard my Father say.

"About five, six years ago, Link. Why? I didn't think it was that big, just some stupid threat." Midna answered casually.

"Besides, the girl turned sixteen today. If their little threat is true, then they would have done something already." Vaati pointed out, "Besides that, Zelda, have you gotten any precognitions or anything?"

Silence.

"Love, have you?"

"The castle is in ruins..." She began, "The blistering fire had erupted violently in every place it could, and it seemed to have been impossible to put out no matter how hard the rain fell. All those bodies, all those screams and cries for help..." I froze, that same description... "But... I don't recall having any dream where I see myself dead. But there I was... Dead."

That was... New.


	3. The Green Rose-Chapter 2

_I really wish I would have said something, done something, done anything back then. _

_I wish anyone would have._

_I wish I weren't a coward, trying to convince myself nothing was wrong._

_...I wish I would stop wishing._

My breath hitched.

Dead? She saw herself dead? So that blood on my hands... I glanced down to my hands, brows knitting together in thought. Right now, they were just my usual clean and soft palms, slender fingers curling against them. I imagined them like how I had seen them in my dream: To be dripping the deadly maroon of some poor victim. I didn't know of who, but I knew it was my fault.

"You were as well, Link." I heard my mother continue in a soft monotone, sounding clear to me that she had been flashing back to the nightmare as well. "Just... Like me..."

"What about our kids?" My Father asked, and I had caught the crack in his voice. It had always done that when he was trying to remain calm, even though he was about ready to snap from panicking.

I heard a clinking of jewelry, probably her earrings. I assumed she shook her head... Well, she could have nodded yes for all I've known, until I heard Father's sigh of relief.

"Look, just because you dreamt of something scary doesn't always mean it will really happen." Midna tried to assure.

"But you have to think about the fact that the dreams that Zelda can remember usually come true." Vaati pointed out, which made silence fill the air.

"I'm sorry," Mother began suddenly, "I should have said something sooner, I just-"

"Shh..." Father hushed her softly. I bit my lip and turned on my heel, continuing my walk.

I didn't want to know anymore. I should have bust through those doors, should have warned me and Mother had similar nightmares, but I just walked. I didn't want to know the truth, I didn't want to find it out, and I didn't want to believe it. Maybe if I just ignore it, the problem will go away. Mother and Father can easily deal with this, they were the legendary Link and Zelda...

Besides, I shouldn't be eavesdropping anyways.

The clanking of my two-inch heels against the concrete floor was my best distraction from keeping my mind to drift into my little discovery. ...Because I discovered nothing. Because none of that was meaningful and would not affect me in any way.

I sighed and stopped in my tracks. Keeping myself in oblivion was difficult. I rubbed my temples then walked to the opposite end of the hall, leaning against the side of the wall to stare out the opening of the wall. My head rested against the cool concrete of the grey bricks, lids half lidded over my blue hues. I allowed the corner of my lips to limp in a soft frown. The soft blow of the wind seemed to help easy my mind, my hand leaned against the bottom of the open window. I let my lids droop closed, breathing in through my nose and catching the faint sweet scent of the grass in Hyrule field. It felt nice, the hot sun beamed down on my face but the breeze had felt so cool against my skin, some strands of my blonde hair had flown with it. A pair of birds had zipped passed me, their tweets and singing carried along with it rang in my ears. I heard the distant neighs of horses and caws of a hawk; perhaps it was Ryuu. My mind had felt clear, and I focused on nothing but the generosity of the sun and breeze, and the calming sounds of faded buzzing bees and rustling leaves...

But then, eh, you know that feeling you get when someone's watching you? I was having one of those. I opened my eyes again to glance out the window, peering around and not seeing a soul. Then I checked over my shoulder, until the winged figure caught the corner of my eye, and I glanced to him curiously. Pit was just standing there, strange enough. Staring at me. I blinked and rubbed the side of my nose, was something on my face? His eyes looked a bit wide, as if he's never seen me before. Was it my ears? Had he not noticed them? Then he suddenly jumped and shook his head, as if he snapped out of a trance, startling me a bit as well. It was silent for a long and awkward moment until he laughed shakily, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh, ah, um, sorry about that, Princess, I just.. Uh..." I merely bliked at him expectantly and curiously for his explanation, "You, ah.. You look... The feather... Looks really nice on you." He complimented, pointing at his own head to emphasize and grinning sheepishly

I paused before perking up a smile, emitting a small laugh, "Oh, thank you, Pit, you have excellent tastes!" I replied cheerily, leaning off the stone wall to walk towards him.

His wings ruffled and nodded in agreement, smile brightening, "Ha ha, I know!" He chirped, "Wind told me that you said you would be down in a minute, so he sent me up to fetch you." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes as I grinned, "My brother is so impatient... He was just fighting with my bird when I was just with him in my room." I said while walking with him.

"I'm not surprised. He has something against us winged folk, I tell ya." He laughed, and I did with him when he lead me back. I had no idea why he kept stretching his arm at me, and a few seconds later stretching it behind his head. It happened repeatedly in a matter of a few minutes on our way back.

When I walked back in to the room with my angelic friend, where my small party had been held, I smiled to everyone my age, whom seemed to be helping themselves for cake, one piece was left at the edge of the table, I assume was left for me. I glanced to the doorway at my left and saw Samus and the others laughing together, a glass of alcohol in her hand. I smiled, glad to see them having fun together.

"There she is!" My big brother laughed and waved to me, which was joined by Aqua, Akito, and even West, but he apparently preferred to be on the end of the table, half of his body sliding off to avoid even touching Wind, it looked like. I grinned and waved to them back, taking a seat, next to Akito of course, and Pit putting me in the middle between himself and him. It seemed that Pit and I were interrupting something, because as soon as we took our seats, Wind and Aqua immediately began to bicker.

"Tensions again?" I asked expectantly, the two boys next to me just nodded.

Aqua and Wind had a habit of fighting. A lot. I had especially grown very used to this. Considering this was my big brother and best friend, I was almost always around at least one of them if not having my nose buried in a book. It was for petty things on the most part too. For example, Tag or Hide-And-Seek, or which song was better. Sometimes I would take their fights as an opportunity to sneak away and read a book. Though when I return, they don't even notice I left. But I know something they don't, and it's that they actually care for each other very deeply.

There are times when they show their love for each other too much and take it too far, however. I can't even tell you the amount of times we had to have guards pry them off of each other from the floor. Those tumbles usually happen when they call each other by the worst thing they can think of, which are-

"Elf!"

"Lab experiment!"

Smack!

Oh, right, I should probably explain that last one.

Midna and Vaati had actually wanted a child, but it was unfortunately impossible for them. With Midna being a Twili, Vaati a Minish, my Aunt had resorted to creating one. The result was Aqua. Though, for the most part, Aqua was made from Twili DNA. She had the looks of Midna for the most part. From the light blue skin, red-pupil and yellow-iris eyes, as well as the pattern of black on her body, she looked like a young version of Midna, only with pitch black hair and dark orange accents of some strands.

Considering the fact that she was not an offspring, Aqua avoids the subject of her birth as much as possible, though with Wind, she sometimes brings it on herself. Still, she likes to convince herself that she is indeed the offspring of her parents and not some experiment. It's sad, really. I eventually scold Wind for insulting her later on.

I glanced over the table with a blank expression to see them pulling at each other's hair and ears. West apparently has either gotten out of the way in time or saw it coming to avoid getting caught in them pummeling each other to the ground, contently sitting on the table and watching in amusement as the two lovable morons fight.

Though when I had about enough of their foolishness, "Pit and I got Aqua." I sighed, getting out of my seat. Akio nodded and went in for Wind.

It always needed two people to get the thrashing Twili, who squirmed and hissed like an angry cat, and someone pretty burly to pick up Wind. Akio was more than fit enough for that job. (Oh Din, those arms, those arms~) When they were still clawing at each other, I sighed in frustration and simply grasped both of one of their ears and tugged them harshly.

"Ouch!" They cried out simultaneously, rubbing their ear once I released.

"No fighting on my Birthday." I ordered, flashing a small smile at them. They couldn't argue to me with that, so all they did was glance down and murmur their apologies. I chuckled at that. "Great, now can someone please serve me some cake?" Pit and Akito raised their hands simultaneously, then glanced at each other awkwardly.

"I got it." West concluded in a quiet tone and reached over the table he was still sitting on for the caks. I said my thanks as we returned to the table, making sure Aqua and Wind were split from each other.

Had I not known his age already, I would have assumed he were a nine year-old with his petite and scrawny body to his shy and quiet personality. West looked a lot like his mother, so I don't have too much of a clue to how his father looked. He had the same full white head of hair, the same red hues, same pale skin, except he was absent of wielding any wings. I questioned Aleena if it was because his father was human, but apparently, Wings must be earned in her breed, it's not a gift from birth. And then she went on to unneeded detail about how being born with the wings would terribly ruin her uterus during birth and I won't continue just to save you, dear reader, from any corruption of innocence as I am... How West can earn his wings I wasn't too sure. It would be hard for him whatever it was until he broke out of his shell. He didn't seem to mind being flightless, however. He looked to me to be perfectly comfortable on this stable ground. Honestly, I wouldn't blame him if he were actually afraid of flying, having such an anxious nature.

He smiled softly to me when handing me the cake, and I grinned back gratefully, taking my first bite.

Oh Farore, all my respect for Peach completely restores whenever I take a bite of her baking~ The chocolate of the cake was moist, melting on my tongue. The strawberry enhanced that flavor of its richness, making my tastebuds tingle from delight. I could only dream of having such cooking skills. Mother, Father, even Brother can cook a decent meal, unlike myself. The last attempt almost caused me to burn down the castle. And I didn't even know burning water was possible. Boiling, not burning. Have you ever tasted burnt water before? It's gross, don't try it.

Before I knew it, that darn plate was empty, including the pink frosting that had been written with cursive icing on my piece "y day dea" from "Happy Birthday Thadea". The others began to laugh suddenly as I set down my plate and I looked at them cluelessly. "Huh?"

"You've always been a messy eater..." My brother snickered.

Pit then laughed and began to dab his napkin around my mouth, making me redden immensely. "You have it all over you, Princess." Pit informed me with a grin. I wonder how bad it was... No, actually, I didn't want to know at all. My blush probably darkened when everyone laughed again once I snatched the napkin from Pit and wiped at my face vigorously until I myself was positive that the chocolate cake and pink frosting was completely gone. I could have rubbed off a layer of skin, for all I've known, but as long as the cake was off... If I could hear Akito's laughing, I would already be dead, but his wide smile was enough to convince me not to have anymore cake.

I sat there contently, watching everyone chat with each other after I doubled and tripled checked my teeth for any more bits of my dessert. Pit was telling everyone about how a bunch of vegetables almost took over Skyworld, but I zoned in and out now and again. I mostly had a pleasant smile seeing them just conversing and getting along, except for the occasional Wind and Aqua tensions, but they shut up before it got too far. It was nice to see them making an effort for me, any other day they would go all out on each other. I traced my gaze to Akito, who had caught it and smiled, signing 'Would you like to go outside for the while?'

I looked over to the others, who were all engulfed by Pit's story telling. I glanced back at him and nodded excitedly, quietly getting out of my seat to head out the door.

We had taken the southern exit of Hyrule's Castle Town, leaning against the short stone fencing the bordered what I would describe as a patio. I enjoyed this area. It was technically still ar home but I wouldn't even know it as I stared into the distance. I'm always tempted to just walk down the stairs and simply walk around Hryule Field, maybe further to Ordon Village, though one of Father's childhood friends isn't quite fond of me and Wind; I could tell by how she tries to avoid us. I assume it's because we had taken her best friend from her home, but she should be proud of Father, shouldn't she? All the other villagers enjoy the Royal Family's company, however. A small walk from the main Village was Father's old treehouse. There had been few things that Father left in it, like knick knacks and cheap furniture he would not need when moving to Hyrule. On the other side of the village was where I had discovered where Father used to work before becoming the Kingdom's commander of the army, and eventually, King. Wind, Mother and I had quite the time watching Father round up the goat for old times sakes, and he was rather good at it, him and Epona. I wondered how they were doing now.

Though the sun was barely even setting, my sensitive ears had already caught to the chirping of grasshoppers hidden in green. I love how the sky looked, with the blended colors of dark blue, purple, orange, giving the puffy clouds those beautiful shades of hues. The light of the sky reflecting off the distant mountains. Beautiful. But Samus's Starship parked in the middle of the field had caught my eyes multiple times. It wasn't something I could simply avoid.

'What time would you say it is? Eight hours after noon?' Akito motioned his hands to me.

"Yeah, that seems about right..." I said. I'm always careful when using certain phrases like 'You said it!' and 'That sounds about right!' when with Akito. It was always Wind who would make those mistakes, with his repeated "Oops, I mean"s and tI'll just shut up now"s

He glanced over at me and gestured, 'What presents did you get?'

I rubbed my chin at that question and giggled, "Alright, let's see... My swords, first off," I started, patting both blades by the hilt, "That magic fabric-"

He pat my shoulder for my attention before I could continue 'Magic fabric?'

"Oh, yeah." I nodded at him. "Pit gave it to me. One use, but it heals any flesh wound. Amazing huh?"

'Really?' His eyes widened. I smiled and nodded, trust Pit wouldn't lie about that. He mouthed an "Oh" and gestured for me to continue.

"Those metal claws from your parents... They fit a bit big, though."

'I did not think you would be fond of them. Wind might like them.'

"Yeah, I had thought about that." I nodded, "Ah, this pin from Pit too," I added, pointing to my clip. He took a close inspection before nodding in agreement. "This bracelet from you, of course," He winked at me, which made me blush, "Heh heh, um... Oh, those high heels that look like they'd kill me."

He let out an airy and silent laughter from that, signing 'Pained my own feet to look at them.'

"I know right?!" I grinned, then tapped my chin, puosely leaving out Aunt Aleena's present. "Hmm, you know the ocarina from Wind, a book from Midna and Vaati, mostly Midna, the blank book from Aqua-" And at that moment I had remembered what the present was even for! But what was I supposed to do? Leave him here while I get it? No, that would be rude... And I would be dead caught leading a boy to my room. Then I snapped my fingers and crawled around on the grass, probably confusing my date- Wait was this a date? No right? I mean, sure, he asked me out.. Outside, but out- "Oh here it is!" I smiled, picking off the grass that Father showed me earlier and holding it to my lips, playing the familiar four-noted song. Moments later a hawk came crashing into my head.

There I was facedown in the grass in front of my crush, a huge bird on my head to prevent me from being lifted up. I grunted and shooed Ryuu off of me, him squawking once when he jumped off of me and I spit out the strand of grass that had gotten stuck in my mouth. Way too embarrassed to grab my crush's offered hand, I lowered it down for him to get up on my own and sigh.

"And, this here is Ryuu. He was my last gift." I said to Akito, bending down and holding out my arm to the hawk for him to hop onto, lifting him back up. "I need you to get the book on my desk, understand?" Without needing another instruction, he was off again, and I smiled proudly, hands on my hips. He sure did make up for that terrible landing.

Akito watched him fly off, blinking and signing 'Smart Bird'.

I grinned and nodded in agreement. "Hardly four hours and he already knows what I'm saying." I added with pride.

Even if he weren't mute, Akito was a man if few words. He has a habit of being too straight forward and blunt, which can irk quite a few people. I remember once Akito had pointed out to Wind that the dress he was wearing made him look like a girl. I was the one who had to pin Wind down to save the bluenette's life from my raging brother, explaining to Akito at the same time very clearly that it was not a dress, but a tunic. Akito was honest and spoke- Err, signed- whatever was on his mind. It wasn't always a good thing, but everyone has flaws, right?

'What was it you wanted it to get?' He gestured at me.

I grinned to him, "It's a surprise."

I casted my gaze back over to the distance and he did as well. This was my idea of paradise. Now all I need was a good book, a chair, and this guy next to me to holds my hand and all would be perfect. Actually, all I needed was that book and a pen for the moment to be perfect, nothing more.

I smiled softly and let the wind allow my blonde locks and green dress to flow softly with it. A while back, perhaps a week or two before, Mother had asked me where I wanted to spend my sixteenth birthday. I remember my brother's celebration to his coming-of-age party held by Lake Hylia. It was hot and a blast, quite literally. Everyone had a chance to play that game by that awkward man, in which he blasts you off in a canon, and you aim to a certain platform and win rupees and the such. I remember how I was completely content on sitting on the bridge that lead to the game, having my feet hang over the side while I read a good book. However, seeing my- well, what they considered- lack of activity, Pit and Wind had pulled me into the water of the lake. Lucky I had thrown my book back to the wooden bridge before it had touched the water, or not even the Goddesses could have saved those two.

I heard the small rustling of a bush behind me. WhenI looked over my shoulder, I noticed him gently removing a red rose from the well-trimmed to square neatly rosebush. He glanced back to me and offered it to me. I smiled lightly and gratefully, taking it. He was so sweet.

As I looked down to the rose, I gently touched my finger over a petal's smooth surface. Roses were by far my favorite rose. It's such a popular favorite, by I have my reasons for my love of them. "I read in a book that different colors of roses have different meaning to them." I told Akito, still locking my gaze on the flawless flower. "For example, I read that red roses," I continued, holding up the flower a bit to emphasize, "Represents love, beauty, and respect." I wondered briefly if Akito had known that already, knowingly gave me the flower for that reason... "White roses are purity, innocence, secrecy... There are blue roses, representing the impossible. Pink is for gratitude. Yellow is for joy, and friendship."

He grinned to me and signed, 'You are a wonderful friend. You deserve the brightest of yellow roses.'

...Well, that stung a bit.

But I smiled nonetheless and giggled softly, "Thanks, so do you." I replied before glancing back down the rose. A single red rose mean 'I love you' but Akito had not known that, nor did he mean to send that message, I'm sure.

They were such beautiful, meaningful flowers. Besides color, there are also the number of roses that mean something, or how they're presented, or the mix of colors. But something had always rung in the back of my head, a pestering question no one has really given thought about, but me. "What do you think that a Green Rose would represent?" I asked Akito, whom paused and had to look up in thought about the strange question. "I mean, technically blue roses and black roses don't grow in nature, they are made artificially. But they still have a meaning. I always wonder why a Green Rose of all colors are not usual to us, nor are they apparently meaningful since they don't exist." I explained, probably making it fairly obvious this isn't the first time I had thought about the subject.

After listening to my wonder, he shrugged and signed to me, 'Perhaps they would mean 'You are unique',' he assumed, and it was a pretty good assumption. A green rose would be very unique.

I looked down at the flower once more. Its dark red shade was taunting me now, and I wondered briefly if I was capable of changing the color. I paused to myself with that thought. The worst thing that can happen is the flower bursting into flames. I made a mental note not to let myself release any sparks of any kind when handling this experiment. Gently, I took the rose by the bottom of the bud, index finger and thumb curving around its base. The thumb of the opposite hand pressed against the bottom of the cut-off stem, and I focused, attempting to wave off the pressure of Akito now confusedly staring at me intently. I locked my eyes on the base of flower, feeling a successful sting at the tips of my fingers from the magic at work. My heart fluttered when I saw the small lines inside the petals begin to blend from red into an emerald green. The green had traveled through the floral veins from base to the tips of the petals before beginning to spread out, changing the petals' color completely. When seeing that the new color took over completely, I smiled proudly at my work and held it out for Akito to see.

He stared in awe, poking at one of the petals curiously. 'How did you learn to do that?'

I shrugged sheepishly. "I guess it came naturally." I answered simply, holding it under my nose while I grinned.

Akito then took the rose from my hand, tucking behind some of my hair to place it behind my pointed ear. I felt myself flush when he signed to me 'Pretty and unique, both you and the rose.'

I made a flattered and nervous giggled, and my flattered and nervous giggles were not cute. I then leaned against the short stone wall bordering the area before the entrance of the castle, mostly to hide my red face from my crush, though it was probably onbvious enough on my burning ears.

"Wonder where Ryuu is..." I asked allowed, before hearing a caw from a familiar bird.

I glanced up to the sky as did Akito, whom blinked and signed 'Speak of the devil,' making me laugh a bit.

Another caw from my bird and I saw him dive straight down to me. Seeing this, I took a step from Akito for his own safety, just in time when I felt the impact at my head and was, once more, on the floor. I realized that these landings for my head would become typical. Why couldn't he be a normal bird and aim to land softly on my arm? I sighed and lifted myself up to a sitting position, Ryuu on my lap and holding the rolled up book. I grinned and took it, "Good job, Ryuu!" I laughed, standing up and dusting off my dress while he flew up a bit to perch onto the stone border of the large patio. I opened it with an excited expression, then it fell into panic once I saw the page.

Wrong book. It wasn't Aqua's gift. It was one of Aleena's.

He could of messed up and got a book from the library, or the book from Midna, but it was Aleena's. Aleena's dirty gift of all things. Well, it was better than the sex toy, but still.

Akito must have saw my expression fall and attempted to peek over to the book, but I had instinctively threw the book on the ground before he can get a good glimpse, and stomped on it while he made that 'Holy Din, this girl is insane' look at me. I guess thinking I'm crazy is better than knowing I'm a huge pervert though... "Wrong book." Was my only excuse, and he merely nodded. Ryuu squawked again as I glared to him.

After that awkward incident and we made our way back inside, it was only Pit and Wind left just talking in the table. I assumed that West and Aqua had left with their parents while Akito and I were outside. Perhaps they had looked for us for a final goodbye, or maybe they did find us but would of rather not disturbed us, which if that were the case, I was grateful. Seeing us enter, Wind and Pit glanced up and waved, cutting off whatever they talking about quietly to themselves. Seeing how they abruptly stopped, it must have been secretive, and I hadn't a clue to what it was, but if it were a deep conversation, I couldn't tell since both Wind and especially Pit could grin like no other. Also the fact that they can go from seriousness to laughter in a matter of seconds, always knowing how to brighten the mood.

Just as I was about to take a seat, Ike had just walked in, whistling for Akito's attention just as he had been about to take his seat. "Say your goodbyes, son, we're leaving." He informed, then he glanced to me and smiled, walking to the table and gave me a small pat on my shoulder, "You've grown up so fast."

"My parents have reminded me of that repeatedly lately, I know." I giggled, taking his hand as he firmly shook mine.

Then Samus stepped in. I have not seen her in a dress until that day, and she looked gorgeous, especially in red. The dress was body hugging until her hips, where it then flared out slightly. Her bright red lipstick and dark eyeshadow, and usual pinned-up hair down had made herself that much more beautiful. I was sure Ike would agree, for I continuously caught his stares to his wife many times during the celebration. I thought it cute actually.

She made a soft smile to me. I hadn't seen her make an actual wide smile to anyone but to Ike and occasionally my mother; they were best friends after all. Otherwise, was a serious and diligent soldier. "Happy Birthday, Thadea." She said in a friendly tone, shaking my hand as well.

"Thank you, ma'am." I answered politely.

Then it was Akito's turn to shake my hand, but unlike his parents, had brought the back of my hand to his lips and flashing a small smile to me. 'Happy Birthday, Thadea. I hope to see you soon.'

I felt my blush heat up on my cheeks at that, nodding slowly and growing a wide grin. "You too. Thank you, Akito."

Then he nodded and smiled again before following after his parents. When leaning over to make sure they were far enough, I let myself sigh in content, tilting my head as I smiled to the door. "Isn't he perfect~?" I swooned, clasping my hands together. Though after a couple seconds without an answer, I looked over my shoulder to a skeptical Wind and hesitant Pit, fidgeting with his fingers. "What? He's a good person." I pointed out, their expressions still looking unconvinced.

Wind had known about my crush on Akito for some time, he read me like an open book quite easily, so I didn't need to tell him. I can also tell he has a huge crush for Aqua, but is infatuated with a Hylian girl he enjoys to flirt with usually at Castle Town, more than often making a fool of himself. I wasn't fond of her. Perhaps getting to know the girl a bit better would help myself, but Wind didn't even know the girl's name. There was a lot more connection between him and Aqua, and I could tell it wasn't one-way.

Pit had also known about my crush on Akito. I didn't know if he too could read me like an open book, or I was just that terrible at keeping my own secrets. I doubt Wind would have simply told him I had feelings for Akito; I trusted his lips were sealed,as were Pit's.

Wind folded his fingers and rested his chin on his hands, sighing, a habit he always did when he didn't know what to say. "I think Akito is strong-willed, nice, and everything but he seems so..." He glanced to Pit, who was still in an uncomfortable silence. "Not your type, you know... _Serious_."

I frowned at this, knitting my brows together. "I can be serious." I argued quietly, rubbing the back of my head, "What else do you expect when raised by Ike and Samus? It shows he responsible, diligent, disciplined, respectful-"

"I know, I know." Wind interrupted me before I could continue for hours of positive points on Akito's part, which the three of us knew I could do, "But I don't think he's your... You know... _Type_."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. How would he know who's type is mine? He hardly knows his own, flirting with a girl he doesn't even know. "What exactly _is_ my _type_ then, Wind?" I asked with a raised brow, my arms folded as I glanced over at him.

He grinned at this, "Someone friendly and who knows how to have fun." He pat his friend's back, who seemed a bit startled at that. "Like Pit here!"

There was a long and awkward pause, Pit's face flushing a bright red as Wind kept grinning and I looked puzzled. "Pit?" I blinked, looking at him for a long moment, whom stared back, and I giggled looking back to Wind, "That's silly, he's more like a brother to me!" I chirped, and Pit laughed and ruffled his feathers, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, that's ridiculous!" Pit chuckled to Wind, looking over at him, "Akito is smart and strong like her, I think they make an awesome match!"

I smiled at that support, looking to my brother as well, "See, I think so, Pit thinks so, even Aqua thinks so!"

"Shouldn't take any of that crazy chick's advice for anything, Thady."

"I think we all know you have a crush on her too, Wind." Pit said to him bluntly.

"Do not! Just because you-!" But before he could say more, his mouth had a hand clamped onto and the two boys started throwing punches and kicks to each other.

I rolled my eyes again, playfully this time, and smiled as I stood up. "Well, I'm going to take a bath and head to bed. Night, boys."

"Night, Princess! Happy Birthday!" The angel chirped as he had his hand smashing all over my brother's face.

Until his face was pull down and Wind sprang up with "Goodnight, Thady! Happy sixteenth!" Before being tackled down again."

"So that's what was in the box by Aleena!" Aqua was laughing hysterically, while I held up the crumpled up dirty doujin to the mirror used to communicate from the Light and Twilight realm. I could see from it Aqua was laughing hysterically from my burning face, and I scolded myself for thinking talking to Aqua about the incident would make me feel any better.

"Shut up." I muttered, setting the mirror down as well as the doujin after having felt the water of the rub and turning off the steamy water, removing my bathrobe before stepping into the warm water and bubble filled tub, holding up the mirror to avoid contact from the water and focus on my face. "I'm just lucky he didn't really see it."

"Got that right." Aqua said as she sketched in her book, holding up the mirror with the other hand I assumed. "He'd think you're a pervert forever."

"Or he would have laughed it off...? Who knows, maybe he's a perve too?" I chuckled nervously at my attempt to comfort myself, since obviously Aqua wasn't going to. "Oh, and you should have been there to see my brother just earlier."

"What did that moron say this time?" She sighed in annoyance.

"Said how Akito probably isn't good enough for me."

"What a little shi-"

"And he suggested Pit instead." I tacked in

She snorted. "Pit? Well, I understand, why, but come on. Besides, Akito is a hell lot more awesome for you. You learned freaking Sign Language just for him! That's saying something."

I smiled and tilted my head to the side. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"He's just gotta meet ya another halfway there and boom! There's your ring."

I laughed at that and waved off the comment, though mentally having that fantasy play through my mind. "Come on now, Aqua."

She chuckled, "Ya know you're thinking about it."

I just grinned and winked, holding up the crumpled doujin. "I'm going to go ahead and read this now, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure, have fun getting wet."

"..."

"I meant the bath~ ...Maybe."

I shook my head. "Later, Aqu."

"Night Thade, happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I giggled, setting off the magic of the mirror and placed it on the ciunter beside the tub opening the first page to the doujinshi I was gifted, never to admit how grateful I am for it.


	4. The Green Rose-Chapter 3

_I was happy with what I had. And to this day, I have no idea what I did wrong. What they did wrong. They did nothing wrong._

_What I hate, though, is knowing I could have prevented it all._

I had always been the early-bird, just as my mother had been, as well as a morning-person. It takes everyone a few moments to motivate themselves and pull themselves from the comforts of the covers and soft mattress. I always wondered how at night the bed could feel like a wooden plank, but in the morning, shift from hard wood flooring to the softest and fluffiest of clouds and sheep wool. How was it possible from your back to adjust so easily when you're unconscious?

When I managed to sit up from my covers and glance to my lap lazily, I realize I had the dirty yaoi-doujin on my lap. Red-faced, I quickly took it and stuffed it under my pillow when I hear knockings. "Come in!" I called, rubbing the fatigue from my eyes when jumping out of the sheets and fixing my bed.

Amara Centauri poked her head in and grinned to me. Her and my Father were like siblings, as well as my Mother, so she too was like an Aunt of mine. She had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes that reminded me of the deep blue waters of Lake Hylia, as well as the familiar pointed ears that marker her Hylian blood. Amara was a high rank in the Hylian Army. I asked Father why she had not been at my coming-of-age celebration, but he explained that he needed to buckle down on the Kingdom's security for the day, so he decided she would be best to make sure everyone was on guard if not himself. I had no idea as to why he was so uneasy; Hyrule hadn't gotten a threat and was in an era of peace, so I didn't think of any reason as to what could have stirred his suspicion on anything.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you yesterday," Amara started as I gestured for her to come inside. She had been in her Hylian Guard uniform, which consisted of metal armor as well as a breastplate of the Royal Family Crest.

I loved Amara; she was very kind, and easy to talk to. Apparently she has a relationship with a Hylian that had grown up in the Gerudo. His name was Raziel, if my memory serves me correct, apparently having grown up in the Gerudo Desert regions, as Amara was a commoner of Hyrule. I had met him plenty, but spoke to him only a few times. He always looked so troubled, serious, but had apparently been very friendly according to Amara. I'd imagine she'd think so. My Aunt had twins, two years older than myself, now, with Raziel. A boy and a girl, named Alcyone and Altair. Wind and I were introduced to them at a young age, the memory being very hazy to me. Alcyone was a shy girl, back then, but nowadays I describe her as a bold, strong, confident woman, who was stubborn and knew how to get something she wanted. Altair, who was older of the two by a few moments, was reckless and had a bad temper. This led to him and my brother fighting often, who was quick to snap as well.

She closed the door behind her when stepping in, offering a box out to me. I smiled to her, gratefully taking it. "Thank you, you didn't have to." I said, hoping I didn't sound as tired as I had felt.

"Of course we did." She rolled her eyes and chuckled, gesturing me to open it.

I furrowed my eyes seeing a smaller box inside of my gift, carefully taking it out of the original container and set it down. My eyes studied the small box. The small lock, which could easily be undone by a lift of the flap, was of a bright gold. The majority of the box had been a dark black, except for the accented swirls of gold along the sides, the top of it had the Family Crest. I used my thumb to flip up the tab holding down the top lid, carefully lifting it up as I heard a creaking. My eyes brightened considerable at the familiar tune ringing at my pointed ears. My Mother's Lullaby had played in a bright and calm tune, a small, pink fairy statuette spinning slowly at the center of the box. It was beautiful, on tune, and priceless.

"We thought you'd like it." Amara noted with a smile evident in her light tone, and I could only nod slowly while still staring at the music box in awe, perhaps a daze, too.

"Beautiful." Was all I could murmur, wide, blue eyes just watching my little pink creature dancing in a simple circle with the tune, that I noticed was gradually slowing until it stopped. I then noticed Amara reach and finger the bottom of the box until she found a small knob, cranking it clockwise thrice before the lullaby began again. I grinned and closed it, the song hushing with it before I set it on my nightstand to hug my Aunt tightly, laughing lightly. "Thank you, Aunty. Tell Raziel and the twins I said my thanks as well."

She hugged me back tightly, "Of course! Now, get dressed and meet everyone downstairs for breakfast. The chefs made great fresh eggs the cuckoo laid~" she chirped, rubbing my blonde hair and softly kissing the side of my head. I giggled and nodded, thanking her again as she left again.

When hearing the door close shut, I glanced back to my new gift and opened it once more, wanting to hear at least one more round of the tune that had been passed down my family for generations.

I really wish I had this gift last night. Perhaps I would have fallen back to sleep easier.

I had no idea who they were, I had no idea what they wanted, but I know it's the opposite of what I had wanted, because I was begging so much for the figure to not do something the awakened me had no idea what. It was just bits and pieces. I was on my knees, screaming to them, praying with all my heart to the Goddesses, "No, please, no!" My unconscious self seemed to know more than my actual self in my dream, because when I had awakened in confusion, I was dripping with sweat, my hand marked with bites from my own hands, which was probably better than screaming out so loud to alarm all of my Kingdom. Something told me I didn't want to know what my dream-self was pleading so desperately over. I agreed with that feeling, and didn't think about it much.

And it was the same setting: Ruined and burnt down Hyrule that the raining sky couldn't fix. What had made me jump up from my slumber was the thunder cracking of my own imagination. I swore my hands were still dripping of a crimson red, even in my wake. It took me a moment to realize I was just half-asleep.

But there was something about this dream that had stood out to me the most. The threatening, dark promise of "_**The history of Light and Dark will be written in blood.**_"

Had not someone been there to hold me until I forced my eyes closed and relax, I wouldn't have received a wink of sleep.

I brushed on my long hair in front of the mirror. My attire consisted of leather shin guards, green shorts, green skirt with red edge, a red tank top, a green sleeve that goes over my left arm and covers up the whole forearm and shoulder area; I keep that part on by clipping it to a shoulder guard that covers the right shoulder. Dark brown, fingerless, tough leathered gloves reached up to my elbows, and I had also remembered to put on the jewelry I received the day before, such as the bracelet from Akito, and the leaf hair-pin by Pit. I decided to also put on the leather belt that had belonged to my father, which my mother had attached the two sheathes for my dual blades with at the sides. Once my hair was brushed out, I placed on my tiara that perfectly wrapped around my head, the blue jewel embedded on the amazingly-crafted gold was set at the center, right where my forehead started. Apparently this was the same crown my mother had when she was a Princess, as the many Princesses before my generation.

Satisfied with my appearance, I decided to head downstairs to see the family.

Father and Wind had very similar eating habits, just like Mother and I. When I had walked to the dining area, I noticed the boys holding their, plates up to their open mouths, using their eating utensils pour the eggs into them and set down their platters with a clank to be served more by a Hylian servant while they chugged on Lon Lon Milk and repeated the process, staring at each other the whole time. I assumed they were having a contest again. I rolled my eyes at them as I took a seat across from my Mother.

She politely finished chewing the piece of egg and washed it down with a sip of milk before greeting and asking, "Good morning, Princess. How does it feel to be a woman now?" She giggled lightly.

Before I could answer, I jumped from hearing a choking cough from my father. "D-Do- Hack- Do we have to call her a woman now? She's still my little Princess, though..." He sighed and stroked a strand of my hair. "Why can't you be my little girl forever? Wouldn't you rather want that?" He asked me in a playful pout, making me and Mother laugh and grin.

"I win, Father!" Wind chirped up, clanking down his ceramic platter and laughed boldly, the King blinking twice and complained how much of a cheat Wind was being since he was speaking. Father found it so easy to making people smile. Whether it was by his silly jester behavior, to a compliment or helping someone out, or perhaps simply his contagious smile and positive attitude. Mother had always said how happy and so much more content she had been to be with her Hero, and always spoke of how thankful she is to him for being the reason Wind and I were in our life. I was thankful as well. I was thankful to all of them.

But sometimes being thankful isn't enough. Not at all.

I had finished my breakfast and stood, bowing my head to the chefs and royal servants, thanking them for their work politely before excusing myself once informing my parents I would be out training and reading, asking for permission to take Epona. For once in a long time, they had let me go alone without Wind or a Guard. They seemed to be so much more at ease now that my Birthday had passed. They had apparently fallen asleep after midnight, and according to my Mother, it was "The most restful night she has had for a long time." Father agreed, but I just nodded contently, keeping to myself of my own nightmares. They seemed happy. I didn't want to ruin that.

After grabbing my bow and a good book, I made my ways toward the stables, exiting through the throne entrance and walking through Castle Town. People were busily scurrying about as always, chattering of my citizens echoed around me. I received many greetings and bows from my Hylians, myself bowing and greeting them back respectfully. One small girl noticed her Princess's presence and skipped up to me, holding up one of the wild daisies that she seemed to have handpicked just outside the castle, a tiny bouquet of them in the opposite hand.

"Beautiful, just like you." I told her, holding the flower to my nose as I sniffed once, "Smells like beautiful too!" I giggled, "Thank you very much, sweetie."

She nodded to me and said with a stuttering hesitance, a shy "O-one day, Princess Thadea, I'll be a Princess, too!"

I let myself inwardly aww from her adorableness, first taking one of the daisies she had picked that had still been a mere bud. "You already are one." I told her, feeling a faint sting at my finger tips and holding the flower in front of the young girl's face, allowing her to watch close-up of the blooming flower.

She gasped, awestruck by my magic, her tiny fingers raising up to take the flower, mouth agape. "Wow..." Was all she could breath out, her bright eyes staring at the newly-bloomed flower. I smiled and gently stroked a long strand of her hair before getting up and walking again, waving goodbye when I heard a "Thank you, Princess!"

Two horses I could distinctly spot were Faydin and Epona. Faydin was the horse Wind had gotten from our parents two or so years ago, when he turned Sixteen. The reason for his name was because Wind had originally wanted to associate his horse's name with the name of all three Goddesses, Farore, Nayru, and Din. Faydin. Epona has become a bit more aged over the years, a bit harder for her to jump over fences so gracefully without risking injury, but she can gallop quite fast for her age, and get the job done, otherwise, I would have borrowed Faydin. But then there's also the fact Faydin hates anyone who isn't my brother.

I hummed Epona's song, seeing her ears perk upwards at the familiar tune. I giggled at her reaction, opening her stable and allowing her to step out while I closed it behind her. She neighed as I strapped on her saddle and climbed on. My arm still clung onto my bow and book, the other hand used to guide Epona. I gave her sides a soft kick, giving her permission to gallop off.

I always loved Hyrule Field. In the day you could hear the birds singing, the green grass and nothing in the way to cover the blue sky except for perhaps the branches and leaves of a tree you could be standing under. During the night, you could see the shining of the stars and moon, the chirping of crickets and dancing of fireflies. Now, the sunset... was a totally new world. One that the realms of Light nor Twilight can match. One that you can glimpse at for only minutes before it disappears for another day, letting the Dark take its shift.

Finding an open area with a few small boulders and single tree, I thought it was a decent place to train and relax. I had Epona come to a stop before hopping off of her, letting her feed on Hyrule's sweet, green grass. I sighed and plopped next to the single tree, setting down my bow and pulling up a book, but a bit skeptical with reading it first. If I was too deep in the text, I would find it already be midnight, getting so lost into a story or history. I just loved books~

I glanced to my bow. May as well shoot some arrows, right? Grabbing the bow and my arrows- I forgot my arrows. Groaning and planting my hand to my forehead, I sighed. Well, maybe I can call Ryuu, he can pick some up for me.

...Or, I can just read my book. I pursed my lips an grabbed the large history book anyways. I'll just read for a bit. I hadn't even known what it was about, yet. Just a History book of another land I hadn't known the name of. The front of it was titled "Lament of the Highborne". Well, who said curiosity killed a cat over a book, right? I shrugged to myself and propped it open to the first page, the heavy book resting on my lap.

My finger served me to light to read over the text of the book with a small flame flickering,my bright blue eyes wide, curious, intrigued. "She reminds me of you." A voice said out of the blue, making me literally scream out in surprise, and surprising Epona from her slumber. The voice then started to cackle hysterically from my reaction, making me burn with anger.

I had to take a breath, calm my racing heart. "N-Not funny, Shade!" I huffed and pouted, folding my arms as he was still laughing away.

Shadow, at least, that's how he had introduced himself to me many years back, was a total snob and an ass, yet I manage to put up with his ridiculously immature behavior. He looked exactly like my brother, right to the angle of how his pointed ears stuck out. There were a few differences, though. Shadow had a much more pale complexion, hues of a deep, dark red, and hair an even deeper and darker purple. Even their tunics were the same, except Shadow had worn black that matched the shadows he'd love to seep in to, just to spook me. It worked often, I won't lie.

We had first met in a very similar situation. I had been reading a book in Hyrule Field in the evening, but instead, I was with Wind while he had practicing his sword techniques. I was completely unaware the Dark Hylian was reading over my shoulder the entire time until he said something suddenly right next to my ears, enough to feel his cold breath down my neck, catching me completely off guard, and making me scream. I had scrambled to Wind's side, absolutely terrified. Apparently, Wind and Shadow have met before that encounter, for my brother treated the stranger with complete contempt, and Shadow having an arrogant, casual, and sarcastically-friendly air with him in return. When Shadow attempted to get a word from me, Wind had pointed his blade to the other's neck, threatening him if he had spoken another word to me ever again- if he ever looked at me, even- no 'Damned purple head' would be resting on those shoulders. Of course, I knew first glance Shadow seemed to be the rebellious type. He had managed to catch me in my own room, just to have a conversation with me, once he talked me out of getting my Parents or Wind, of course.

Over the years, however, I learned that there was more than just a guy whom acted obnoxiously, mischievously, and arrogantly, but he could be kind and sympathetic when he wanted to be. After all, he was the one who managed to stop me from crying myself back to sleep that night.

_I stared at my shaking hands, checking to see for the familiar thick, scarlet drip. "N-N-Ngh, no...!"_

_"Shh. Hey, hey, you're alright, stop whimpering..."_

_"Sh-Sha... Wh-what are y-you...?"_

_"Stop stuttering too, I don't know what you're saying. It was just a bad dream, Thea. Here, move aside."_

I sighed, rolling my eyes at his ongoing laughter that had lasted for about a minute now. I shook my head at his idiot self, taking a random leaf and setting it on the middle of the two pages where I, and apparently Shadow, had stopped reading to save my place, and snap it shut. I traced my gaze to the sky and clicked my tongue. Not a second of training, and I had managed to burn away all of daylight by reading. Judging by the sky's blue and purple shade, I assumed it was about eight. I glanced down to the large history book, realizing I read the majority of it, not even a fourth left now. I decided to finish it before going to bed, that night. Ugh, I knew I should have done some sort of training before giving in to my hunger for knowledge.

"S-So, Thea..." Shadow started, still giggling here and there.I gave him a skeptical look with a raise of a brow. "Happy Belated Birthday~" he said in mocking cheer, making me roll my eyes.

"Thank you, Shade." I replied in a monotone, taking his hand to help him up when he held it out to me, only to find myself being pulled down onto him, making me yelp.

"So you turned sixteen, right? Means you're a woman?"

"Unhand me or I grab a blade and make you literally unhanded." I threatened, tone still lacking any amusement. He chuckled and held up his hands in surrender, and I huffed, rolling off of him to lay on my back on the grass next to him. He pulled many stunts like that quite often, I was far too used to it.

We were quiet for a while, and I hadn't glanced over to him when he was shuffling through his hat for something, until "Hey, where did you get this by the way? I thought it looked neat." I glanced to him, bored, then turned red and immediately tackled for it, reaching out for it while he laughed and held it away.

"Shade, I told you to stay out of my room!" I hissed, clawing for my Green Rose, which I considered a cherished gift from Akito. He called me a Green Rose. Unique... Pretty...

"Well, if I had done that, you would have screamed the whole kingdom awake." He said bluntly.

I froze at that and dropped my hand, leaning off of him and turning away to pick at the grass. By his quietness, I could tell he realized he said the wrong thing.

"It was that bad, huh?" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. I continued to frown, picking at the ground, still. Not answering. "What was it about?" I became so quiet, I had even stopped picking the grass. There was nothing to fill the silence. No breeze, no fire, no crickets.

I couldn't bring myself to just repeat those images, those screaming pleads I made to Goddeses knows who or what. The smell of smoke filled my lungs, my chest grew tight, it was harder to breathe. Then the sudden strike of thunder made me jump. Apparently, it wasn't just me who noticed it, for Shadow looked up and commented, "Storm, huh? It was so nice earlier, though. Oh well, I'd like some rain." That was something I liked about Shadow. If he saw the subject really bothered me, he'll stop asking about it, unlike Wind, who would pester and pester for answers. It wasn't that Wind wasn't considerate, it's that they each are considerate in different situations.

"Come on, wouldn't want to get your tale of Jaina all damp, right?" He chuckled standing up from the grass before helping me up. I called Epona to gallop to me and hopped on, Shadow deciding to as well, after passing me my bow and book, keeping me company. He probably noticed how jumpy I have been.

"Shade?"

"Thea?"

"Thanks for helping me out, last night..." I finally said to him in an honest but quiet tone. "I.. Really did need it... Thank you."

He paused for a minute and chuckled, "Yeah, anytime."

"But seriously, you have to stop coming in my room without permission. Especially to watch me sleep." I tacked on before kicking Epona's sides to have her gallop off quickly, Shadow's excuses of how he 'Just wanted to check out my gifts and other things' made me laugh the whole time, racing to the Castle before the storm caught up to us.

Though that amount of of happiness faded quickly when I hopped off with Shadow to return Epona in her stable, on to have the reins of the horse snatched from me, seeing my Father hop on. I immediately noticed his troubled and worried expression. I saw my mother had followed, taking a different horse from the stables and climbing on. "Mother, Father, what's-?"

"Stay home with Wind. We'll be back soon." Father interrupted, making me furrow my brows in confusion to them.

"It might not be anything." My Mother added, glaring at my Father as if scolding him for scaring me. "Just a vision I had, it could be nothing." She reminded him. He merely shook his head and rode off. The Queen glanced to me, nodded, and rode behind him. I watched as the sounds of gallops faded the farther they rode.

"Seems serious." Shadow commented, reappearing from behind the stall Epona was supposed to rest behind. My parents nor my brother new of my friendship with a Shadow.

I gnawed on my lower lip, glancing down to my fidgeting hands. "Yeah." Was all I managed to muster.

"Thadea, doubt you have, but you haven't seen my Shadow at all, have you?" Wind asked loudly, seeing his arms folded and stamping at the floor.

I glanced to Shadow, whom was by the door, winking and flashing a bright grin to me. "Shadow?" I asked confusedly to my brother, who sighed.

"I know you never really met him, but you know the bastard likes to run off from under my feet." Wind added, and I merely shrugged at him, showing I couldn't offer him any help to search for his rebellious silhouette.

Right, I should explain.

I had read the tale of the Four Swords, once. Ages ago, the Hero of Time had pulled a sword from a chamber hidden in Hyrule, named, the Palace of the Four Sword, in which had held the Wind Sorcerer, captive. According to the tale, the once Hero had pulled the Four Sword, he freed the Wind Sorcerer, and not only that, but the magic of the Four Sword had split the Hero's personalities into four separate beings. Their Shadow had split as well, to his own being, going off to assist the Wind Sorcerer.

In the end, however, it turned out that the Shadow had assisted the four Heroes into returning Vaati back into his place, the Four Sword sheathed into rest once more, which returned the Hero into one and Shadow once more planted back to loyally follow after the Hero's steps.

Five years before, my elder Brother discovered the Palace of the Four Sword, unsheathed it, but instead of the personality split, his Shadow had split off permanently, no matter how many times Wind tried again and again to lay the sword back to its rest. Wind had told me his Shadow laughed at him the entire time. Though, since then, Wind never really had a permanent shadow following him everywhere, but Shadow did explain to me he sort of 'Lived' under Wind, simply because he had no where else to go, so he returned to following my Brother around. Shadow wasn't too fond being dependent on Wind's existence, it seemed. Though, the only time I really saw Shadow not being a shadow wss when he was spending time with me. I knew he didn't really spend time elsewhere, because whenever I checked for my brother's shadow in case of its absent, he was obediently following under his steps.

As far as Wind knows, we haven't met. I have no idea why he has so much contempt towards his own Shadow. Shadow claims it's just part of nature for light to hate the dark, dark to hate light, therefore, claiming he despises my elder sibling as well. I don't see it so much as hatred from Shadow than being his obnoxious and annoying self.

I questioned my mother why Wind had not had his three other personas like the legend had it. Her only explanation that Wind was split into fourths but inserted in two personas, by half of them being his personality, memory, pain, and one other trait unknown to us. Wind insists he doesn't know himself. I believe he's hiding something, I know that much. Despite being a fairly good liar, he was still my brother; I can read him just as easy as he can to me... Well... Mostly as easy.

He sighed, giving a shrug as he plopped in front of the fireplace, myself sitting next to him while he started stacking up some logs inside of it. "Hey, what was it that made Mother and Father leave in such a hurry?" I asked half for a distraction to Wind and give Shadow the chance to dive behind him, his form seeping into the ground into the dark outline of Wind's sitting body, myself noticing the thumb up it had given to me as a thanks, the other reason was due to my curiosity.

Wind shrugged and sighed. "Mother was just in the middle of drinking tea while Father and I were wrestling- I was winning of course." he lied, "Until suddenly mother froze and randomly dropped her cup, frozen, staring into space. It scared us both." He muttered, taking a blank parchment set by the firewood and handed it to me.

I crumbled it up and snapped my fingers, setting a small flame at the tip of my index finger, poking at the flammable paper and tossing it into the fireplace, watching as the glow of light and heat spread over the wood before blowing off the flame on my hand, cooling away the more so annoying than painful sparks in the blood of my hand. "She just froze?" I questioned confusedly, "A... Vision?" I recalled what my Mother had explained briefly before riding off.

He nodded in response, silent for a moment before managing a small chuckle. "Dad was freaking out the most though. I'm not sure where they are heading to." He said, probably knowing that would have been my next question. We sat in silence for the moment, letting the fire's heat warm our faces. I watched as the flames flicked and danced over the wood to burn it in a black and glowing red crisp, which made the silent air fill with cracklings and pops instead.

"I hope they're just overreacting again." I said quietly, the guilt beginning to churn at the pit of my stomach. I couldn't gulp down the dry lump in my throat. 'Should I tell him? About the nightmares?' I asked myself, glancing to the seemingly normal shadow that belonged to my brother. I know I must have worried Shadow by not telling him anything. He was respectful when needed. So could Wind I guess, but not when it came to trying to pry open a secret with his big nose. If I just mention it, there would be no going back.

I opened my mouth. That lump in my throat didn't even allow the smallest croak, except maybe that small whimper I may have or have not made by the sudden boom of thunder. I closed it again, lips making a thin line.

"So, what's bothering you?" Wind asked me suddenly, making my back straighten instinctively as we sat on the concrete floor. I hadn't noticing he was studying my face, a brow raised. Curse his amazing talent of sensing the mood.

I said nothing, gnawing on my lower lip. "I-I'm hungry..." I said hesitantly. It wasn't a lie, either, actually. I was starved. My last meal since there was breakfast, which was over 12 or so hours prior.

The elder Hylian didn't seem suspicious of me, beaming brightly instead as he laughed. "Why didn't you say so?" Wind chuckled, hopping back to his feet before gabbing my hand and pulling me up to his own, but as he did, the light of the flames made his eyes catch the familiar flat, dark figure that shaped his own on the ground. "Ah, there he is, sneaky bastard." He said, narrowed eyes at his shadow.

"I've been meaning to ask..." Wind started, putting the lid over the water he was waiting to boil. I looked up curiously, sitting at the table patiently for the pasta and fresh-squeezed lemonade to be served, not allowed near the stove since the last incident. "Where did you get that? Was it a belated birthday gift?" He asked, pointing to my head.

I blinked and touched at my blonde head until the Green Rose I forgot I placed in my hair earlier was there. "Oh, you can say that." I smiled, picking it from my head and looking down to the flower of one of my favorite colors fondly.

"From who?" He questioned, leaning against the table as he curiously inspected the rose himself, "Never saw one this color." He noted, grinning brightly.

"It was originally red, I made it this color." I giggled a bit, twirling it around by the stem between my thumb and index finger. "Why, Akito did~" I informed matter-of-factly. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the, plopping in a chair. I frowned at that. "Really, Wind, what do you have against him?"

"Well... He's not, you know... Your-"

"Oh, that's right, my _type_." I snapped in annoyance, folding my arms and glaring to my brother, "Wind, really, do you even know what it's like? Are you even _considering_ my feelings?" I challenged, my eyes simply locked on his, while his own pupils kept any direct contact from mine.

"What about that one girl? You know, the merchant in Castle Town, I know what it's like-"

"No you don't, Wind." I interrupted quickly. "You just think she's cute. You don't even know her name."

It was silent for a moment and he sighed, murmuring a very quiet, "You're right, sorry..." Before walking back to blow off the fire cooking the pasta, myself easily catching the depression in his eyes. A new guilt ate at me again.

It was only quiet in the kitchen, the only thing interrupting our period silence was the drums of raindrops beating against the castle walls, and pouring out of water and scooping pasta into plates, the stirs of a wooden spoon against the barriers of the pitcher holding our lemonade. Lemons were hand-picked by Wind. He often explored the forests just to come back with an overflowing-hat full of fruits, specifically of lemons, special for his famous lemonade or maybe for Mother's teas. I watched as he added sugar, another squirt of the sour fruit, some other ingredients I couldn't keep track of, probably done on purpose since the recipe is 'Secret' for himself to know of only.

I thanked him as he set my glass and plate of steamy pasta in front of me, first taking a sip of the sour beverage before starting to blow at my dinner. Wind had not thought twice of possible consequences when absentmindedly stuffing the delicious-smelling but sizzling pasta,merely watching in amusement when tears of pain pricked at the corner of his eyes, most likely of the food burning the roof of his mouth. But he washed it down, and swallowed, punching his chest as if he had meant to do that to show his bravery, not lack of knowledge.

I rolled my eyes to him and took my first bite, humming in delight. It was warm, and how that white sauce had been salty- but not too salty. The pasta was not overcooked and weak, but broke easily between my teeth. It was foods like this I dread over the fact of my inability to match such a delicious course. "Hmm~ Very delicious, thank you brother." I chirped up happily, blowing at another chunk of the pasta before placing it in my mouth. He nodded as his 'No problem' slurping up a noodle into his mouth, the sauce splattered on his face and mine as well. I flinched when it had flicked over me, but we exchanged a glance, and simply laughed.

"I still think you and Aqua make a good match."

"So do you and Pit."

Sigh, "Seriously, how did you come up with that?"

"And how do you come up with me and Aqua?" He retorted, making me simply shake my head, and he as well at me. I was drying out dishes and putting them away while Wind was washing them with the bucket of water and cleaning mixture. After all, when it was the other way around, Wind would ask me questions on where everything went, I was the organizer of us two, while I usually missed a spot on a plate. However, a sudden crack of thunder made me nearly drop the glass I was carrying to a cabinet, luckily catching with both hands before it could meet the floor.

But I heard the door open as I reached up to place the cup away in its place, "Welcome back Mother and Fath-"

The glass dropped and shattered anyway.

"Midna?" Wind and I said in simultaneous disbelief.

Mother and Father carried her in, setting her on the table, all three of them soaking from the rain. I have never seen the blood of a Twili until that moment.

Her skin, instead of the usual blue and beautifully crafted black pattern and design, were now of a pastel, pale, black and pasty white. The Twili Queen's usual shining orange hair that reminded me of the sky when a sun set, instead of a midnight blue. She cried out in pain, and I watched as one knee lifted to resist crying out again. I spotted no wounds, which confused me, but had seen the occasional shockwaves of red and black emitting from her hands, and the corner of her mouth dripped of a thick, pure white substance I realized was blood. My Mother strongly held back her tears, talking in her soothing voice that everything will be okay, that it will get better, and any other lies she had come up with. Father looked panicky, leaning against the wall, fingers roughly running through his dirty blonde hair and biting down harshly on his other hand.

And Aqua dragged herself through the doorway, also wet, but it didn't hide the fact that her face stained with the tears she must have cried, now in shock. Her face was pale, eyes wide but empty. And her hands were clenched tightly, shaking vigorously. Frowning, I took a few steps to her to pull her into a tight hug. She immediately began to sob loudly, while I cooed to her the hopeful lies like my Mother was doing.

"What can we do?" I heard my brother ask with a stern and determined tone. It was all but quiet, and I knew no one had any idea what to do. The Twili Princess was dying.

"I can save you." I heard my mother offer, her voice desperate, "I can save you again, I can-"

"No, Zelda." My father interrupted her immediately before she could continue. I knew what it was she was talking about. During the Twilight Era, I read, at one point Midna was near death. My Father was in his cursed form, racing against time to run to Hyrule Kingdom and find the Princess, whom saved Midna by sacrificing herself.

I glanced over, seeing Midna shake her head and grasp my Mother's hand tightly. "Don't-" She coughed "Don't do it, l-listen to Link..." She warned, her voice raspy and breathing heavy. "Z-Zelda, evacuate the Kingdom, they're c-coming after Hyrule, too... There's n-not much time..."

"Who are 'They' Midna?" Father asked, grasping her other hand with both of his.

"D-Don't know," she admitted, refusing to keep on letting her red hues fall back while glancing over to the King clad in Green. "H-Hey, Link...?"

"Yeah, Midna?" He smiled faintly, squeezing her hand.

"Your stupidity on our adventure... Still makes me laugh." They both chuckled. "Thank you." He nodded, his smile shaking at its corner. "And Zelda..." She coughed, "You're like... The s-sister I never had... Thank you too." Unable to speak, she nodded as well. Midna then sat up, almost screaming out in her suffering. She had to calm herself down before calling calmly"A-Aqua..."

The younger pried herself off of me to wipe at her tears quickly, "Y-Yeah, Mom?" She croaked, taking a few shaky steps to the table. Both Twilis grasped each other's hands. After a moment, Aqua started blathering out her apologies, "I'm sorry for stealing, and disappointing you, and cursing, and fighting, and-"

Midna had a small smile painted on her lips, "Shh," she hushed gently, her creation leaned on her as she cried in the crook of her neck, "Shh, I-I'm.. Very proud of you, Aqua... Both Vaati and I were... You're.. S-so strong... I..." She flinched and gasped, making Aqua stand back up again, tears filled her eyes. "Agh, I.. Love you." She whispered, a wide grinning spreading on her face.

"I love you too, Mom..." She whimpered out as Midna's grip weakened.

"Best I go see Vaati, he's probably pissing off the Goddesses as we speak." The Twili chuckled softly, glancing at us once more and let her body go limp. "See you later."

Nothing but the rain outside filled our silent air; none of us had released one exhale adter those last three words. "Mom?" Aqua whispered, tightly grasping the dead Queen's hand. "Mom, please?" She begged, tears spilling once more before screaming out loudly from agony that echoed throughout the Kingdom, the rest of my family quietly prayed for Midna's wellbeing in the afterlife.

"Everyone, get the citizens awake. We need to evacuate." My Father ordered, not allowing his grieving over one of his best friends to get in the way of the safety of Hyrule.

Just before we could take a step though, we felt the earth rumble, and it was not from the storm outside. "It's not too late." My Mother stated, looking to us, "Wind, get Aqua, we need to leave."

He nodded at her commands, and I watched as my parents rushed out of the room. Wind looked over to Aqua, grasping her wrist, "We need to go, Aqua..." He said soothingly, but she didn't budge, still crying out for her mother. "Aqua, really-"

The sudden explosion made Aqua finally release the hand of the corpse, and myself yelp. I immediately attempted to shield my brother and cousin with my own body from the burst. The heat from flamed burned at my back. I glanced over my shoulder, brows knit together at what could have possibly caused where our dishes and sink used to have lied, now literally a huge hole in the wall, the perimeter engulfed with fire. My eyes widen. The dark figures wore thick, bulky armor, shoulder guards cladded with spikes the size of my fingers. The thing I assumed to be a minion, had no facial features except the bright red eyes that glared daggers through my soul. I noticed that a ghastly dark aura floated from the form. I stared, and I knew Aqua and Wind must have as well to the unfamiliar threat.

My brother stepped forward, unsheathing the Four Sword. "Thadea, Aqua, escape while you can." He said raising up the sword to the enemy.

I stared in disbelief, shaking my head slowly. "Wind, please..."

But before I could finish, the large shadow that was my Brother's emerged from the ground, holding up his own Four Sword in the same pose, smirking toward his Master before lancing over and Aqua and I, flashing his grin and wink. "Nah, I'm not letting this moron die. That would mean the end of me too." He stated with a snicker. Wind rolled his eyes, but accepted the held.

I nodded, grabbing Aqua'a hand. "Be careful." I warned, before running out to find my Parents, the newest ruler of Twilight tightly grasping my hand to leave my Brother with his Shadow, the threat, and the Queen Midna's body behind. When I glanced over to her, I found her expression to be lost and grief now determined and bold, which calmed me by that much.

We repeatedly had to hide behind corners and statues, and hung up paintings I remembered had secret openings in the walls behind to avoid encounter of the soldiers that looked exactly like the one we had met before. Being behind those paintings gave me brief memories of my childhood, such us how Wind and I would hide there for hide-and-seek from my parents, and there it was for the safety of our lives.

Running down the hallways, the noise level was off the charts. Stampedes of an army, pounding rain, and cracks of thunder and crumblings of my Castle with the constant shaking of land; we had to dodge falling bricks here and there.

Walking into Castle Town, I didn't know if I was in the right place by the unrecognizable condition. Earlier that day, I remembered the clear blue sky and rays of the sun shine on the Hylians busily scurrying about the Kingdom. I remembered the soft breeze that made the chimes of bells ring, the calling of merchants encouraging by passers to be their customers. I remember the birds perching by the fountain, the children running around and the occasional dog-and-cat chase. Though when I stepped out, it was the disturbingly familiar view of pouring rain on ruins of the castle, the fountain in pieces, the scorching fire the ceased to lower, and worse, the screams of panic from my citizens, either running for their lives, grieving, or dying. We walked in on what was once my peaceful home now a battlefield for war. When I looked to Aqua standing next to me, she had given me a look of empathy.

There were those dark figures that Wind and Shadow had been busy fighting, as well as the army of Hylians, apparently allied with small flying men, still outnumbered, however. These small men I recognized as Centurions, the army of Goddess Palutena, which was commanded by our angelic companion, Pit. The angel himself I did not see, nor anyone else I could recognize through the ongoing violent fight.

I glanced to Aqua as she pulled out her butterfly knives, glancing to me and nodding slowly. "Find your parents. I have some anger to take out." She flashed a sinister smile before running into battle. I nodded and started searching through each building I can find that hadn't collapsed.

I was beginning to panic when the fifth area I searched was empty. I made sure to have both my dual blades in each hand just in case, but I overall avoided to be spotted by the Dark Army, as I had decided to call them. The Sixth area that seemed untouched I remember as Telma's Bar. Telma was a very nice woman, who had a sassy attitude which you can grow fond of, and she definitely knew how to get what she wanted. I sheathed only one of my Dual Blades to try to unlock it. I grit my teeth when it hadn't unlocked the first time, taking out my blades again to violently slice at the wooden door, grunting with each slash I made to it. I stabbed into it, pulling away its bark, and once I noticed it had been torn enough, I kicked through it, watching its pieces fly to the other side of the room. I was panting, but nonetheless stepped through and didn't wait to catch my breath, stepping through.

I first checked over the counter of the bar, and the first thing I saw was a handful of Hylian huddled together in the corner. They stared at me, until one piped up, "It's the Princess, she's alive!"

I smiled lightly, Telma standing up from the group and bowing her head, "Thank Goddesses you are, Princess."

"And you all as well." I replied to her, glancing to the group as well. I recognized the one girl that approached me earlier that day, holding a single wilted daisy in her hand tightly. "You all need to evacuate." I said, glancing back to the woman, who frowned softly.

"Have you seen what it's like out there? A large group going out there, we're a giant walking target." She pointed out.

"We'll help you with that." A pair of similar sounding voices said at the doorway: Wind and Shadow. The Hylians stared at Shadow in shock, but said nothing since he looked willing to help. I smiled, glad to see them alright. Of course they would, though. "One of us will stay behind, the other will guard the rest. We'll need to take turns in leading small group out." Wind said, glancing to me. "Have you found our parents?"

I shook my head. "I'll keep trying. You focus on taking the surviving citizens out of here." I said to them starting back out. "Be careful, okay?" I said to my brother before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What, none for me~?" I heard Shadow say playfully before he got a smack from Wind. I rolled my eyes and sweetly kissed his cheek as well anyway before dashing off, not knowing he would be quite dazed at that.

Another six buildings, no luck. My heart was racing from panic. What if they had been crushed beneath the rubble of concrete? Burned to their deaths, maybe? Bleeding to their end somewhere?

"_Oh youth...guided by the servant of the goddess..._" I heard a familiar voice sing softly, a volume I had barely managed to catch over the rain that continued to fall. "_Unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land_..." I perked up and turned my head to a building half destroyed I hadn't bothered to look through.

I risked my ankle plenty just stepping on and over broken concrete that held up large structures, following the weak singing. "_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails.._." My eyes widen. The rain had failed to wash away the blood covering their royal clothing. "_The way to the Light Tower_..." Their deep wounds, their pale skin and weak eyes and smiles as they leaned on each other, "_And before you a path shall open,_" Yet they still held hands, not wanting to let go of each other. "_And a heavenly song you shall hear_."

"Mother? Father?" I whispered hoarsely in front of them, lightning flashing through the broken cracks of the already-ruined walls, boom coming in a few short seconds after.

"Thadea...?" Father said my name quietly, his blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "You're okay, thank the Goddesses..."

My hands shook, dropping my blades as I fell to my knees in front of them, tears spilling over. As quick as I could, I started searching through my pockets of my leather belt, pulling out the golden fabric I was gifted the day before. My mother held up her hand, shaking her head slowly, though it looked like she was in pain when she did any movement. "It's not enough to save us..." She said, voice raspy. "We have too many wounds too deep... Besides... I'd rather die without your Father." She smiled to me faintly.

Father chuckled softly before coughing in a sickly maner, his grip tightened on Mother's hand. "And me too, Zel... I love you."

"And I love you too, Hero." Their empty blue hues that matched mine looked to me, expressions tired, but calm, because they had each other.

I stared back to them, eyes still dripping with my tears, so I shut my lids tightly. "Wind is evacuating the rest of our citizens..." I said, "A-And we'll get them back, I promise, I promise... We still have a chance, we can rebuild Hyrule..." I whispered under my breathy sobs, crawling forward to them and falling between their legs limply. "But please, we need you... Please..." I sniffled waiting for an answer, or a pat, perhaps mother to sing again.

But nothing.

Slowly, I glanced up. Their eyes were still staring forward to the same spot, heads leaning against each other, their matching bloody, faint smiles.

The King and Queen of Hyrule were dead.

My Parents were dead.

And there, my screams of agony were the one thing that dominated over the booms of thunder.

And there, was also when my soft heart would turn into stone.


	5. The Green Rose- Chapter 4

_I was once told that war does not determine who is right, but determines who is left._

_But I realized the ones who are left may not be doing what is right._

_And the ones who want to do what's right... Have already left._

The rain continued to pour down on me as the majority of the ceiling was missing. Everything was in slow motion. I was able to see every drop violently hitting the dirty walls, the blood on my parents' bodies, my salty tears, mixing together with the rain and streaming down my face, as I could do nothing but continue to scream out in rage, fear, agony, and so many other overwhelming emotions. This wasn't fair. What had I done wrong to deserve this? Had I not appreciated enough, so this is how the Goddesses punish me? Why them? I clutched my Mother's dress and Father's tunic tightly, screaming again. Pleads.

I was not pleading for mercy, I was pleading for them to not leave, for forgiveness. The entire time, was _them_ I was pleading to in my dreams.

I felt a hand over my own, but my grip only clenched on my Parents' clothing only tightening. A voice said something I couldn't comprehend in my loss of sanity. A brick fell, and the only reason I noticed this was because it landed on my Father's leg, barely missing my arm by an inch, but I would have rather have lost my arm than have heard the sickening sound of a bone crushing beneath the concrete that echoed to me louder than the constant booms of thunder.

My hands were forced to pry open, and I numbly struggled to grasp for the dead King and Queen again until I was shaken vigorously to be drawn back into the not-better-reality of the present. My wide eyes met those of another blue pair, uncharacteristically serious. "W- -ave to -o, -in-ess!" Were the first unclear words I heard when my hearing healed slightly from Pit, whom was holding my shoulders with both hands. I couldn't speak, couldn't move, or react. Everything felt numb, my vision was still hazy and my hearing would return to ringing now and again. Pit placed my dual swords back in their sheaths as well as his before sliding an arm under my knees and the other behind my back to pick me up in his arms, the rain directly hitting my unmoving face when I looked up.

My face was emotionless as he started to run for a head start before jumping and sprouting his wings to fly. I dragged my head to glance back to my kingdom in destruction, battle ongoing in it. Black substance surrounded the ruins, until I realized it was the giant Dark Army. I clenched my hands on Pit's white fabric he wore. My eyes traced hesitantly to the building my parents had died in, watching it crumble. My clench tightened when I shut my eyes closed as well, burying my face into the angel's shoulder.

And suddenly, I panicked. Wind. I breathed rapidly and absentmindedly flailed and struggled for Pit to release me, despite being a hundred feet in the air. "M-My broth-!"

"Whoa, hey, don't worry, Princess, Wind is fine!" Pit assured, holding me closer to him as we flew over the impossibly large Dark Army. "We're heading to him right now. He escaped the survivors through some secret passages he knew about because of those shadowed people. Guess it's not all bad he snuck around a lot, huh?" He tried to lighten up the mood, but it had no affect on me, so he became quiet once more, mumbling an "I'm sorry, Princess."

"Don't call me that." Was my first clear sentence, and we were quiet again for a few seconds, until I looked over his shoulder and gasped, my first instinct was to pull his ear so he can swerve to the side.

"Ow ow ow-! Hey, what was that for-!?" He started complaining, until he saw the flaming boulder zip past us, making him blink in shock and murmur "Th-Thanks."

I just nodded, glancing over again then gasping once more, this time grabbing his hair to make him swerve. "Ouch ouch! Come on, is that the only way you can warn me? Really?" He whined, and I shrugged sheepishly.

The third boulder was a lot closer and approaching a lot faster than the other two, so I grabbed both his ear and hair and tugged harshly. He wasn't fast enough. Third time was a charm for them.

The next thing I knew, I saw that Pit's wing was in a blaze, and we were spiraling down from the air. His eyes drooped, his arms released, we were being separated in the air. I gasped, crying out his name and reached my hand out to him, but then looked down and focused instead on holding my breath when I plummeted into what I knew base on my knowledge of geography of what part of my country, Zora's River.

Everything became dark, after that, and I assume I was carried off by the current.

It was so bright, the way the light beamed through my windows, hitting my face until I stirred awake into my sleep. I glanced around, a smile and eyes growing wide. Was it all a dream? It was... It had to to be! Of course it was, there was no way Hyrule was taken over so easily or anything- That's pathetic!

It was such a vivid nightmare though, this one above all others, and so long as well. But I didn't want to think too much about it. Just the thought of losing my Kingdom was my newest biggest fear. I gnawed my lip, rubbing my eyes as I got out of bed. It felt warm.

"Mother, Father!" I called as I scurried toward the throne room, thinking that would be where they were at. "Mother, Father, are you here?" I called again, opening the door at the back corner of the room, the back of the throne facing to me. I noticed my Father's gloved hand placed on the arm rest.

I smiled and walked toward him and stopped just a foot behind the throne, "Good day, Father, I wanted to talk to you about something." He remained quiet, so I took it as permission to continue, "I just, had a bad dream... Many. You see, about the safety of you two, and the Kingdom. I know, I realize I am worrying too much about nothing, but my last nightmare had felt so real... I should have told you, I know, but I did not want you two to worry like I am. You have enough on your shoulders." I glanced back to his shoulder and arm, the only thing visible to me at my angle. I frowned a bit and fidgeted my fingers, "I'm sorry if I upset you, Father," I continued in a quieter, guilty tone, "It's just you and Mother have always taught me and Wind if something bothers us to tell you and..." I trailed off, with a sigh, waiting another couple seconds patiently for Father to tell me something. My brows furrowed, and I stepped around to glance at him fully, "Fath-?"

I froze.

Dead eyes bore straight into my direction. A faint smile plastered on his face enough to show his teeth stained of crimson, the same substance that dripped from the corner of his mouth, and I hadn't realized was also dripping on both of his hands. His green tunic was ripped, exposing deep gashes of his chest and stomach. His hat was missing, so it did not hide the splatters of red on his hair. I felt the blood rush out of my feet, hands and face, making my lips, legs, and hands shaking vigorously out of fear. I started stepping away from the gory scene slowly, but my knees had failed me, and I was vulnerably on the floor by my second step backwards.

I used my elbows to pull myself further away, my limp and useless legs dragging along the red carpet. I couldn't trust myself whether red was the actual carpet's fabric or it was entirely stained in blood. I convinced myself it was just the carpet.

The back of my head suddenly bumped into another fabric, hitting the leg behind it. I instinctively clutched it: Mother's dress. I sighed of relief, instantly feeling comfort. I glanced up, the soothing feeling immediately fading: Another corpse.

She had that same exact depression I last saw her. A faint smile, half-lidded eyes.. But here wounds were so much worse. From my viewpoints, I was able to notice the slit across my mother's throat, spilling over blood and revealing the flesh inside of her throat. A nasty gash was mark across my mother's stomach, revealing her innards of her body.

I paled, scooting the other direction. Screamed when making contact with my Father's body. Looking up again, Mother was right in front of me. It was as if they were drawing closer and closer every time I turned away. Their cold, stained, dripping skins surrounded me. I was hyperventilating, curling into myself and huddling in the middle of the floor. It was so hard to breath, their bodies enclosing over me was crushing the breath out of me worse than a pair of walls ever could. "No, no, please, no." Was all I could manage out.

And then, their weight suddenly lifted off of me. I refused to look back up in the light, finding it much more comfortable to bury my face into my legs instead. "Thadea," an unfamiliar voice called to me, "Thadea," it called again, "Look at me, Thadea..." I hesitated, slowly making my shaking self look up unwillingly.

It was me.

The other me grinned happily, sitting down in front of me and suddenly taking my hands. "It's okay," she said to me cheerfully, gently giving my hands a comforting squeeze, "We can share this pain... Together!" She laughed, opening both of our palms. I stopped, staring. They were drenching in blood. "We can share this burden... Together."

Thinking back on that nightmare, I can now see more clearly what my mirror was telling me: I was to share the guilt of my Parents' deaths with myself alone. It was all my fault. No one else but myself to blame and hold that burden, because I knew it was going to happen, I knew what was coming, but my idiot self had not warned a thing.

It was all my fault...

What jolted me awake was the boom of thunder, which made me gasp and sit up, noticing the warm but damp rag fall from my head to my lap that was covered by a robe. My long blonde hair was stuck to my back, slightly wet. I furrowed my brows, the fabric slid down from my chest slightly and I gasped, turning red as I pulled up the light blue robe again from embarrassment. Where did my clothes go?!

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think you would wake up until your clothes were dry..." A quiet voice said hesitantly from a small fire she was using to boil water to rid of bacteria and cook fish a stick was poked through and held up over the fire. I blinked twice at the female stranger. She had light brown pigtails tied by thin white ribbon that just passes her shoulders. Hair free of the two ties were her bangs that cut across her forehead. A pair of black lenses held up by the bridge of her nose didn't hide her bright green, intelligent hues gazing over to me. Her skin was slightly pale, and her attire consisted of a simple white dress with long sleeves that had a sash of red wrapped around her waist, as well as a leather satchel that hung from her left shoulder, white tights, and sandals that wrapped around her feet to below her knee.

I couldn't speak. I completely forgot how. I was so flustered and confused of the current situation, I hadn't a clue of what to say. "I'm sorry i-if I scared you," the other girl immediately started to say in a bit of a panic, dropping the cooking fish in the fire to instead hold her clasped hands in front of her mouth, brows knitting together worriedly, "A-And you must feel very violated because I took off your clothes- I mean- I'm not a pervert it's just you were wet and- Ah, oh no, I'm sorry, I mean- You could have gotten sick, I meant to s-say, and-!"

"I think you're going to have a greater chance of a heart-attack than I am," I finally spoke up in a hushed tone, my throat feeling raw.

Embarrassed by her constant apologizing, she bowed her head and murmured another apology for her apologies, then again for ruining the dinner as she was picking the burnt fish from the fire, sighing. I smiled slightly; so she was one of those people that say sorry for everything they say? How cute. "I'm Thadea." I introduced, breaking the ice for the awkward individual. I assume if she was not going to make things easier, the girl naked beneath the other person's robe would have to do it, right?

"Ava," she replied quietly, a timid smile perking up on her lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Thadea."

"And a pleasure to meet you, Ava." I replied politely, glancing to our burnt dinner. I could have cared less if it were raw, that fish was introducing itself to me too, asking for my permission to dive in my growling stomach. "Are you going to eat that?" I finally asked, pointing to the burnt crisp on a stick. She glanced to it, shook her head and walked over to hand it to me. I took it and immediately took a bite from its head, or tail, I wasn't sure. I could have just bitten the stick itself, and never know.

She stood, probably pitying on me as I was practically tearing apart the poor fish. I was just able to feel those eyes boring down on me with a fain smile. Had I pointed it out, I bet all my Rupees that she would have apologized again. Instead, I cleared my throat and swallowed as I chewed before asking, "Where did you find me?"

She made an "Ah," as she pointed her finger over, to where I had just noticed my ears catch the sounds of running water. "Just at the mouth of these rivers that are around this area. There seems to be an abandoned fishing hole not too far from here, right across the river, actually." My blue eyes followed her point as I sat up taller, hold the cloak up to my chest. I was immediately able to recognize where we were.

If we crossed the river and headed West and followed along the narrow lake and climbed up to the mouth of the waterfall, we would find ourselves at the entrance of the Zora's Domain. However, just across the faster-flowing than usual river was indeed a Fishing Area owned by a woman named Hena. I have met her as well as her siblings, Coro and Iza. She occurred to me as the most mature of the three, especially with her absence of 'Puffy hair' as I like to call it, and how she had scolded to my brother for rolling into the wall repeatedly. (I hadn't bother asking, honestly, I assume its a habit he has, as well as his breaking of pots.)

I had wonderful memories in the Fishing Hole. It had always been beautiful in there to me, with the blooming cherry blossoms and the calmly floating lily-pads... I remember my Father had taken myself and Wind there to teach us how to fish, my Mother coming along with us. And I will admit without hesitance, my brother sure was a natural at fishing. He was able to catch the extremely rare Hylian Loach in just ten minutes. He was a natural at many things he did, fishing was just one of them. "I went in there in hopes of finding someone, but there was plenty of fish to catch, thank goodness..." Ava stated, interrupting my memories.

I glanced to her confused, "Not even Hena? She's the one who owns the place." I asked, but the shy one merely shook her head. I gnawed my lip; Had the Dark Army driven her off? What about the Zoras? Were they safe? The Gorons? Were any more races spared in the country?

I paused another moment, glancing to my clothes that Ava had hung up to dry on what looked to me as yarn. "Pass me my clothes, we need to check again." I said to her, seeing she hesitated, "I don't care if it's still wet." With that, she bit her lip but complied nonetheless, taking my clothes from the hanging line and passing them to me, turning her back to me and give me privacy while I changed.

My clothing was still damp and felt cold on my skin, but I didn't mind it. Perhaps Hena left a note, or maybe some sort of sign as to where she is. "I found a boat rental area not far from here, it's what helped me travel by river." Ava stated making my eyes widen and look to her, "There was no one there either." she excused in an apologetic tone, knowing what I wanted to say, and watched as the hope on my expression faded. Iza too? The best case scenario was that they both fled to their brother Coro's place near Ordon Village before the Dark Army grew near.

"I left my money for the owner anyways... I would feel bad just taking a boat." she added as I was strapping my leather belt around my waist, my hands tapping both hilts of my dual blades in check. I watch her as she pulled her hooded cloak over her shoulder, golden buttons clicked and held the cloak around her form snugly. She then reached out her arm to take what I noticed to be a staff a few inches taller than herself. It had a smooth, clean, straight form of a sheen white with an orb of a blue that matched a clear day's sky at the top, two white jewels hanging by the base the orb rested on.

"Let's go." I said, heading off toward where the abandoned Fishing Hole business was, using the wooden canoe to step across the calm river.

The door had opened with a creak. Everything was not as beautiful as I remembered it to be. The trees, once full of blooming cherry blossoms, now had branches limp and naked, decaying away to nothingness. The clear water was now a murky green, but I noticed fish swimming about here and there, others floating dead on the surface. I swallowed thickly. "Is something wrong?" I heard Ava ask in a hushed tone, myself feeling her worried stare at the back of my neck. I didn't answer, entering the small cabin instead.

The door swung open too easily, and I stepped in, floorboards creaking so loudly beneath my feet. I spotted a framed picture on the floor, glass shards scattered about it. They had Hena, Coro, Iza, and the Pond Owner holding a fish they must have caught. "Where's Hena?" a small voice suddenly chirped up, making myself and Ava jump and gasp, "Where's Hena?' it asked again. I looked around the room, then spotting a small bird perching inside its cage that had actually been open, so it was free whenever it wished. I then recognized the bird to be Hena's cockatiel: Purdy. "Where's Hena?" it asked a third time with a chirp.

"Hena's not here..." I said in a soft tone, stepping to the cage and frowning to the blue and white feathered creature, "You can fly away, Purdy. You shouldn't just stay here." I told it, offer my hand in front of the open door.

It was a moment before Purdy fluttered to the opening, but took the door with her beak and closed it shut behind her. "I wait for Hena." was its answer.

I smiled faintly, looking to Ava. "There's not much else to do here." She nodded, looking to the Purdy and bowing her head, walking out the door. I followed, but leaved the door open in case the bird would ever decide to change its mind, which I doubt it would. It would probably rot first, waiting faithfully for its owner before leaving. How foolish.

As we stepped out of the Fishing Hole, Ava stepped into the boat but I hesitated. I knew nothing about this girl. For all I knew, she could be part of the Dark Army. This could be a set up, she could be wanting to murder me too... "What's wrong?" he asked me in a concerned voice. I was quiet. "Thadea?"

"Who are you?" I finally asked, looking over to her as I sat on the grass beside the water. Her eyes went a bit wide in confusion, "Who are you, Ava?" I asked again, "What do you want?"

She adjusted her glasses, still looking to me with both of us wearing a frown. I wasn't going to play games. I needed to do something, and I couldn't just followed her around, and she couldn't do the same with me. I had not seen this girl before today, anywhere in Hyrule, and she had obviously not been from around my country. She was looking for something, I could tell.

The braided-haired girl sighed, placing her staff down in front of her and clenching the fabric of her robe tightly. "I'm from a village." she began, "A village which the people practice the art of magic. Dark magic, Defense, Charms, I personally enjoy White Magic, the kind that heals and helps people. I can't stand hurting anyone you see." I nodded, having figured that part out, "Well... This village was ruled over by a stronger power. It had no name, no purpose but to rule us. We were content with that, it being the only way we knew how to live. At least, it was alright with everyone else. I knew what they were doing was wrong, but what could I do? I knew what happened to people who just disappear. I figured it out, but said nothing in fear the same would happen to me. But I was content. I managed to live with it, but yet I was too afraid to speak, fearing I would say the wrong thing, and it would be the end of me, my family, and my friend." She glanced down, "I had only one friend. His name is Lucas. And he... well, I'm very close to him." she giggled softly, making me half smile. "Well, one day, we had gotten some shady visitors. They had met with our rulers and proposed an Alliance, I believe. Of what I wasn't sure. Our leader had agreed, and before I knew it, every single person was dragged into this... War effort. The White Mages were to become nurses, others were to become soldiers... And Lukas had amazing skills in his Black Magic. Skills he was not proud of, but was capable of doing. He hardly ever used his spells. Our ruler knew of him. And he forced Lucas to join the army of the 'Dark Ones'. I was scared for him. So I set off in search of him." she frowned, picking at her nails and moving up her glasses, "And... I know he's somewhere in this place. And I'll find him."

"Do you love him?" I asked rather bluntly, and she immediately became flustered, shaking her head vigorously.

"No no no, absolutely not, w-we're just friends, nothing more, just friends! Best friends!" she assured in a shaky and nervous voice, making me chuckle. She then looked at me and frowned, clearing her throat, "And... Who are you, Thadea?"

I glanced back to her and smiled broadly, "I was a Princess just before my castle was taken over by that same Army, Ava." She was quiet, "Hey, we need to check another area really quick before we set off to Hyrule Castle. I need to make sure the Zoras are okay too."

"Hyrule Castle?" she questioned, picking up one of the oars as I did after sitting at the front of the boat with her, "Zoras?"

"I'll explain." I assured her, paddling our boat Westward.

"Hyrule is the name of the country." I said to her as I rowed along, "At the heart of this country is the Castle, Hyrule Castle. And may I say that it's absolutely beautiful and was well ruled by us Hylians."

"And here I was thinking the whole time you were an elf... O-Oh, S-Sorr-!"

"We get that a lot from outsiders, but just don't say it in front of my brother's face." I warned, "My Father and Mother were the King and Queen of the Castle, my older brother and I being the Prince and Princess." I informed, "We had been in a Golden Era of peace. Money was not a problem, all the races live in harmony, even the Bulbins." I smiled lightly at the memories, lids halfway over my blue hues. "Everything was perfect. I liked it that way. I could have sat down and read ten books in one day, and no one would have given a care in the world. I could have galloped with horses, race my brother, practice magic and blades. I could have done anything." I sighed, giving myself a moment, "But... Last night everything changed." It was deadly silent, I was only able to hear the splashes we made as we dug paddleds in unison, "A mysterious dark army had broken through my castle's walls. And all I did..." I grit my teeth, my knuckles turning white from the tight clench of the oar, "All I did was run like some sort of child. And you know what? Maybe I could have prevented this. I knew it was going to happen, I just _knew_. But did I say anything!? Of course not. I was a foolish running child, living in my little fancy world that everything would be fine and jolly for me forever. What an idiot." I seethed, "I could have done something. Maybe all those people might be alive, maybe my citizens wouldn't be dead, maybe, just maybe, my Parents could have survived, maybe-" I froze in place, feeling myself be pulled in a tight embrace when the clatter of a wooden oar interrupted me.

"I'm sorry." Ava murmured against the back of my head.

I frowned, turning to return the hug, "So am I." I sighed.

We were quiet the rest of the way to Zora's Domain. Except, when we drew close, I didn't hear the familiar sound of running waterfalls. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I glanced up and gaped. There used to be many waterfalls that surrounded the area and created the large lake, but now it was not as lively as before. The water already began to look murky, and I quickly rowed ourselves to the other side of the lake, jumping off the boat, which startled Ava, and climbing up the vines that scaled the walls. "Th-Thadea, what are you doing!?" she gasped as I pulled myself up, jumping to another platform.

"I need to see if the Zoras are alive!" I called back, climbing up another scale of strong vines, "They're just one of the races here in this country," I grunted as I pulled myself up, "And if they're gone too.." I shook my head, continuing to scale higher, but I knew the end of my sentence: "Then it would be my fault too."

I was practically panting by the time I reached the highest point to enter the direct Domain of the Zoras, usually needing to pass by the flowing water and a huge waterfall, but instead, I would be able to walk through the dry and spacious ground the mouth of the waterfall would flow through. How was everything so dry so quickly? Hesitant, I walked on, anxious to see at least the large pool of the domain the Zora people would make as their home, and King Ralis sitting his rightful place on his throne as the ruler of his people.

But it was all empty. All dry. All gone.

The walls that had been beautifully crafted by the finest violet coral was in shatters, the sharp pieces scattering about the Domain. The smooth surface of the marble flooring was shipped, and I noticed stains of blood, but no bodies. It scared me. Had I put the Zora race in extinction?

No, they had to be somewhere... Anywhere they must have fled... They must have! I bit my lip, running back, and instead of taking the long way, I jumped from where was the mouth of the waterfall, plummeting to the deep water, Ava must not have noticed me until the splash, for I had heard loud muffles from land to below the surface. She was probably upset that I was almost dry and just got myself soaked again, but I frankly didn't care.

I let myself just float under there, my breath held firmly in my lungs and eyes fluttered closed, my hair floating about in the water. It was always too bad I couldn't enjoy being in water for long periods of times; I became so sore and everything ached. My mother explained this was do to my connection with Earth and Fire, for 'A flower will limp in too much water and a fire will drop completely by it' as she explain it to me. I released a sigh, the air bubbles escaped my mouth underwater when I thought of her. Frowning, I opened my eyes slightly, only looking in front of myself to see what seemed to be the corpse of a child Zora, a small girl specifically, being weighed down by its ankles with shackles to keep it from floating up. Her empty black eyes stared up past me to the light shone through the waters, perhaps looking for the mother or sibling that more than likely swam with it. Her head was busted open.

I took a long moment to take in what I saw before gasping like an idiot and coughing when the water entered through my body, inhaling again for the air not available and forced me to swim back up to the surface in a hurry. Finally getting myself above water, I inhaled deeply and started to cough a fit vigorously the water in my lungs apparently made it hard to breathe. But thankfully, Ava pulled me out of the water as I kept on coughing, suddenly turning to look over the boat and vomit out the water in my lungs and allow me to breathe once more, or perhaps it was in disgust from just seeing the corpse.

"You shouldn't have jumped." Ava scolded in the softest tone, her hand rubbing my back.

"They're dead." I said between my quivering and deep breaths. "They're dead." I repeated.

The White Mage furrowed her brows at me, "Thadea, are you okay? Who's dea-?'

"The Zoras." I interrupted her quickly, still catching for my breath and sitting back, "There were corpses... Under the water..." I murmured, clenching my hands tightly, "Men, children, women... weighed down to sink, suffered violent injuries..." he whimpered, holding my face, then glanced up and frowned when seeing the girl attempt to look for the corpses. "I wouldn't." I warned, and she bit her lip, sitting straight again. Rage seethed in me and I grit my teeth, my hands clenched tightly, "I want to kill the bastards who did this. I want to make them suffer just as much." I hissed.

"Thadea... Fighting fire with fire will just create a larger fire," she reminded in a hesitant tone, and I glanced up to shoot glares, making her cringe.

"Then what do we fight with, Ava? You really think they're going to bother looking at our Peace Treaties, Ava? These things are monsters." I told her, holding out my right hand and focusing intently, the spark on my skin I felt ignited a small and weak flame. "Look, this is us." I told her, holding out my second hand to do the same thing, "And this is them. If we manage to get some help.." I glanced to my right palm, making the flame reach higher, "Then we won't make a bigger fire if they clash; we'll completely engulf them with our flames." I said, grasping my hands together and opening both palms to make the blaze roar even higher.

"Yes, Thadea, but eventually that fire will die down." She said, taking my wrist and dunking them in the water, my hands sizzled as the flames were put out.

"Then we'll start anew, by then." I answered simply, looking to the other and smiling as I held up my clean palm that dripped. But somewhere in me I just knew they were already the bigger flame. I knew we had no advantage. Races were being wiped out in Hyrule one by one.

Then I paused to myself, furrowing my brows, _In Hyrule_...

"What's the plan now?" she asked me, bringing me back from my zoning out.

I pursed my lips, glancing up. The sun would be setting in about an hour, an hour and a half or so. "If we're fast, we'll make it to Hyrule by nightfall." I said to her, glancing to the Mage, "I know many secret passageways, not as many as my brother, but to get around the Kingdom." I told her, folding my arms, "Perhaps we can look through what remains of the dungeons and free innocents. We'll find Lucas as well." I promised, grinning lightly to the other. She looked to me with a faint smile and nodded, the both of us grabbing the oars and rowed back out the way we came from the Domain.

We were quiet, and this gave me time to think more about the idea of somehow gathering more Allies to go against the Dark Army. There was no way we had saved enough civilian Hylians that were willing to go up against our threat. Were the Gorons spared yet? But I had to think about outside of Hyrule, my Mother and Father knew plenty of people that would help in our cause and for them. I supposed the Light Goddess Palutena offered her army of small angels, but they were hardly a match to the Dark Army. Perhaps where Aleena had come from, I can talk to their leader. What was left of the Twilight Realm? And maybe the Kingdom where Akito comes from would assist us in our army, and Allies of their Allies. Our army would but just as large if not surpass the Dark Army's if we succeeded in getting that help. It had to.

Hearing the lack of paddles against the calmer river, I glanced over my shoulder to Ava, who was gaping at what was ahead of us. I grinned, "Yeah, it's pretty isn't it? Welcome to Hyru-" I started looking to what was my castle, not just in ruins. I was frozen, dropping my wooden oar. It was going under construction by people in chains.

"...This is all wrong." I whispered under my breath, only able to stare at the prisoners more than likely my citizens building back up my Castle's- or what was my Castle's- walls.

"I'm sorry." Ava apologized in a hushed tone, rubbing my shoulder. I was quiet, continuing to row along until we reached the opposite end of the castle, moving the boat to float along the side and climb back to land, Ava following me.

"Hopefully, they didn't discover any secret passageways." I said as I grunted, moving a boulder.

"Hopefully?!" she whispered in doubt, crawling down the hole that was revealed, then following after as I scooted the large rock back to cover the entrance.

"On this level should be the jail cells." I told Ava as we walked down, a flame in my hand served as a guide in our light, "We're right below Castle Town. It connects to my friend Telma's Bar and the Throne Room. Long ago, this is where the Hero of Time escaped with the Princess after rescuing her from the sorcerer Agahnim." I informed, "It was also used though as my Father was possessed to be a Wolf, both to escape from the dungeons of Hyrule when taken over by Twilight, also to save the Twilight Princess at the time by bringing her to the Prisoner and Princess of this Castle at the time; my Mother."

"You sure do know a lot about your home..." she commented quietly, "Well, it is your land, I know, ha ha,"

"I read history books in my spare time." I told her with a small smile, "Of other places as well; All books, actually of any kind. Any time I had the chance, I would read~" I hummed at the memory, "My friend Ima was the librarian as well as my teacher, but lessons were always quick. I either got the material very easily or I knew it already."

"You're very smart." she complimented shyly, "I would love to read too, but there were not very many books available... Sometimes I would get the most excited when Akito found one for me, though." she stated with a grin then glanced to see a door clamped shut. I clicked my tongue, looking to the chain that hung down with the ring at the bottom. I took a jump, clutched to the chain and it pulled down with my weight, raising the doors. We quickly walked through. Someone was bound to notice that the door was open.

We walked on, and I was about to hop to grab on another chain until the cranks of chains started to lift the large passageway already, making us gasp and quickly pull to the corner next to the door, praying we wouldn't be seen. We held our breath as a pair of soldier walked passed us. I looked to Ava; she was covering her eyes and shuddered here and there, a death-grip on her staff and her face was as white as a sheet. I pat her shoulder, nodding to her assuringly. I glanced my blue eyes back, watching and waiting for the others to disappear into another room then sighed out of relief, patting Ava's shoulder. "They're gone." I whispered to her.

She looked up, fixed her glasses, peered around, then nodded at me, smiling faintly. "Sorry..." I smiled and shook my head, carefully stepping down and walking through the already open door.

We made a few turns, and nearly panicked because I thought we were lost; I had only been through these Secret Passageways a few times, otherwise, my brother enjoyed digging tunnels and creating maps to be that much more complicated in our kingdom. I remember how he would sometimes interrupt me during my readings, bursting through the doors completely covered in dirt and holding a shovel, but a wide and playful grin on his mud-stained face. He would say he needed to show me something, and I would follow after the elder curiously, being lead down some sort of passageway. It would always be dark, and he would need a lamp as he walked. Once we reached the dead-end, I would look to him confusedly when he asked if I liked it. And that was the surprise. The exact tunnels we walked through. I agreed, his work was impressive and fantastic, and then he would say "Great! So are you going to help me make the map of it?" which would always dampen that mood. Making maps was much more complicated and confusing than it sounded. Sometimes you would pass by tunnels you were already through, and wouldn't know if one connected to another end or not...

Lucky that I had known the ways to the prison like the back of my hand. Often times I would be found by a guard and informed that my cousin Aqua had been taken in for arrest again, most likely due to underage drinking or stealing. I would always be the one to bail her out. Nayru, if I had a rupee each time I saved her from a life behind bars, I would be a very rich Hylian, despite being- or rather, having been- a Princess. I turned a corner, the Mage following me without question.

From down the hallways, I was able to hear the prisoners screams for agony, pleads of help and their release. It made me angry. They were all innocent. All of them. More than likely the prison served more for a shelter for them until their time had taken their toll and they would one by one be lead out to be killed for whatever 'Bad deed' they had done. Bastards. As I walked in, I felt the blood from my face just rush away, staring at the pour innocent souls trapped behind bars. They cried and clawed for each other on opposite sides of the room, scarred, bloody pale, bruised hands. Why were they so damaged? No- I knew why... The question was how dare they touch my people?

With my lower lip trembling I stepped forward and took in a breath to announce the plan of their escape with us, the promise that I would restore Hyrule, the apologies for allowing all of this to happen- "It's the Princess!" one barked up, making me smile a bit. Had they been waiting for me? They still had faith! I should have known, I-

"That whore!" My expression fell.

"How could you let this happen?!" a woman cried out in horror, face stained with tears and disgust.

"Look at us! Look at our home!" another bellowed out in agony, making me stare out.

"This is all your fault!" They echoed out, "All your fault! All your fault!"

"Thadea!" I hear a familiar voice call from behind the bars, "Thadea don't listen to them, they're completely insane, now. It's no use trying to help." I blinked and looked to the hopeful voice, being none other than Aqua herself, whom was accompanied by my Aunt Aleena.

"Long time no see, Thady." the fallen angel perked up with a smile, less cheerful than usual. Had she found out about Midna and my Mother?

I noticed the both of them had newfound gashes on their clothing and body. They more than likely were in different cells from the other Hylians because they looked so much more different. I feared that this would lead to them being experimented on. "Aye, if you're not going to just stand there..." Aqua started pointing to my head. I blink and touched the top of my head, making an "Oh" when my fingers felt the metallic clip stuck securely on my tangled hair. I unclipped it, pulling it out from the knots and handing it to the expert, whom worked on picking at the lock.

Aleena glanced behind me and flashed a grin to the shy and quiet Mage I took note was not comfortable with stranger. "Heya~" he greeted in a friendly voice, "Name's Aleena." she introduced, then motioned to the Twili focusing on setting themselves free, "This is Aqua."

"I'm A-Ava..." the other replied in a small and timid voice, clutching her staff close to her tightly. I noticed it was more so the Hylians acting so inhumane that disturbed her more than anything else.

"As I was saying," the Twilight Princess continued as she swung open the door to their cell. "They've totally lost it, don't even bother with them, Thade." she suggested with a sigh, "All they want is your blood and your brother's. They blame you guys for all of this."

I gnawed my lip, looking to what were my loyal citizens no thirsty for my death, screaming and mocking at me, "What will happen to them?" I asked quietly with a frown.

They didn't answer me. Instead, the angel hybrid piped up a "Let's go." with a smile, starting out and opening it to reveal a pair of armored guards. They were in bulky suits of dark armor, the shoulder guards covered with spiked and thick helmets also spiked that reminded me of a Gothic Castle. One of which held an axe as tall as their uniform, the other wielding a red staff with a black jewel embedded at its top the same height. "Hey there, boys." Aleena greeted casually.

"Hi." the two threats greeted back in a monotone.

I felt the tense presence rise around them, but Aleena just stared back to them with a patient, wide grin. "Mind moving? We sorta need to get out of here."

Both men made and X-Shape across the door as soon as Aleena was about to make a step forward. "We're afraid we can't let you do that.

The hybrid pursed her lips, scratching the side of nose. "That's a shame." she chirped up. But just stood there.

"Now, can you please go back to your cell?"

"Naw."

"Naw?" They repeated after her, and she nodded. Another moment of tensed staring, until the guard wielding the axe glanced behind her and noticed me, taking a moment to process, "Hey, isn't that the Princess?"

The other glanced over as well, giving Aleena the perfect opportunity to take the axe and using the blunt end to bash it across that soldier's face, then raising the weapon and aim its sharp end to the other one, that was, until Ava ran forward and grasped the axe tightly, keeping Aleena from impaling the other. I noticed the guard dropping his staff at that scene. "Th-That staff..." Ava started, her eyes looking down the the decorated sick dropping.

Aleena, seeing the two must have recognized each other, eased her grip on the axe, but it had not fallen out of her fingers. "Ava?" the guard croaked behind his helmet, making Ava smile slightly, tears brimming on her lashes.

I looked to the soldier, whom dropped his staff and started to remove his helmet. The rest of us watched when the White Mage hugged the man around his bulky armor. He had a handsome face: tan skin, and a strong jaw with a small amount of stubble. His eyes looked almost gold to me, and there was an old and faded scar running from his brow to his cheekbone on the left side of his face. His hair was of a jet black, slightly long and that was slicked to sway and stay in a motion that reminded me of waves from the ocean. "What the hell is going on?" Aqua whispered to me in a his, and a smiled slightly.

"Are you Lucas?" I questioned the man, his golden eyes looking to me curiously, nodding once. "I'm Thadea, a pleasure to meet-"

"Not that this isn't heartwarming," Aqua interrupted rather rudely, raising her hand, "But I suggest we get out of here, like, now. There's probably more guards coming down."

"She's right." Aleena agreed, taking up the axe in both hands and looking down at it. "Hey, can I take this?" I chuckled lightly, nodding and lead the group out the way we came.

"So, what's going on?" my cousin asked curiously, pulling at my tank-top. "How do we know these people?"

"Ava saved me." I explained, last I remember was Pit was flying me out of the Kingdom, we got hit, and as soon as I fell into the river, it went dark."

"She was unconscious." Ava continued for me, "I had fled from my village as soon as it was contributing every single resource for the 'War Effort', especially for resources in soldiers. Lucas here was sent to be one of the soldiers. Sent just to get his life killed. It's disgusting." she frowned, glancing down. "I went looking for him, but as soon as I entered this country, I had gotten lost. If it were not for Thadea, I still would be."

"You shouldn't have left Kemala in the first place." Lucas said firmly. "If you were found, you would be executed." he mumbled quietly, casting his gaze downward.

Ava squeezed his hand. "The effort would be worth it." she assured fondly.

"How cute~" Aleena coed in a hum, "Risking your life in search of your boyfriend, how adorable!"

"W-Wah!" Ava panicked and immediately released his hand to flail both her arms, "W-We're just friends, I swear!" she yelped. Lucas was quietly chuckling. They were so cute.

I gazed forward, wondering how Akito was. Aqua must have noticed, for she nudged my side and smirked, "Everyone is fine, I'm sure." she assured.

"Not everyone." I said under my breath, clenching my hands tightly. What kind of Princess abandons her people? Her poor, terrified people, fearing for their lives? "How did you two get captured?" I asked, glancing to Aleena and Aqua.

"They managed to catch me with nets before I could fly off." Aleena said with a sheepish smile.

"Cheap bastard knocked me out when I tried to run." the other muttered in a pout and frown, folding her arms over her chest.

"Is everyone else alive? My brother? Is he okay?" I found myself asking, and immediately regretting it for being so fearful of the answer.

Their silence was killing me. "We don't know." they admitted. "But Wind must have planned evacuated the survivors somewhere. A village maybe." Aqua added on.

I nodded. It would seem like the reasonable thing to do. But which village? Ordon? Kakariko? "The Hidden VIllage." I said aloud.

"Seems legit." Aleena snickered, giving a thumb up. "What better way to stay Hidden than in a Hidden Village, right?" We nodded in agreement, and had no other trouble as we went out thorough the same exit Ava and I had first entered through to travel through the sewer passages, seeing the dark of the night had completely fallen to surround us, I first began to find a stick and dry grass, tying around one end and lighting it with a small flame, while Lucas made his own staff's red jewel illuminate to provide a second light to guide us as he walked. It was lucky I knew the geography of Hyrule like the back of my hand.

It was quiet, which had led me to the dangerous habit of thinking deeply. Wind had to be alive. And what about Pit? Last I saw his wing was hit and he was plummeting into the earth. He could be dead for all I know. He helped me escape alive, that's why he crashed in the first place. He could be dead now, and that would be my fault too. Poor Palutena. Losing the soldiers she sent to help assist Hyrule was enough, but what about her star angel? I remember Pit mentioning that Palutena was his best friend, his mother-figure, and she must have saw it that way too, right? Did I cause her that much pain?

"Just across the other side of the field is the Bridge of Eldin. We'll stop to sleep at the grotto right before it and continue on tomorrow." I said when hearing Ava yawn, "If we wake up by morning, we should be at the Hidden Village by evening on foot." Had we horses, it would have taken just half a day from Hyrule to the village. "We should take shifts. I offer to be up first. I'm not tired. I had plenty of rest." I chuckled lightly, glancing down.

"What are we going to do, Ava?" I heard Lucas whisper to the other.

"It's not like we can return to Kemala." she pointed out in response, "The only way we can is by helping Thadea to win this war..."

"No." he stated suddenly, stopping in the path and making us pause to glance a him, "We can go home when the war is over. It doesn't matter which side wins-"

"Lucas-"

"I'm not saying that I was working for what was wrong, but I was working for the stronger side. You people have no chance. If you fight back, you're just asking for death. Ava, come with me, they'll take you in as a nurse, you'll live, you'll-"

I unsheathed my blades, "If you betray us, I won't mind killing you here and now." I said blankly with a straight face, "It would be two less members of the Dark Army to worry about."

We were quiet, until I was holding both blades against both side of his neck as the end of his staff pressed under his chin. Ava gasped, gripping his wrist, and Aleena held up her axe and Aqua balled her hand into a fist, empty of her weapons except one of the torch. "You wouldn't kill us." he dared.

"In a way, I've killed many people." I said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Including my parents, so drop the staff." He was hesitant, but complied, the stick clattering to the grass. "Now tell me what you know." I hissed, not moving my weapons quite as easily.

"I know nothing."

"Dirty liar."

"I swear."

"Not even the name of your leader? Their goals?"

"No."

I was skeptical, not letting down my blades from his vulnerable neck. I glanced to Ava, "She's a criminal for leaving your village though, isn't she? Returning there would mean she would be put to death." His lips formed into a straight line, and Ava bit her lip, gazing down. "Think about that. If you went back and won anyway, she would still die if you return home. You have nowhere else to go." He glared down at me, but I flashed a grin from an idea, "Here's a compromise: If you assist us and we win the war, I'll have troops to assist you and your people to raise a revolution and go against your dictator, whose army would already be mostly gone from contributing to the Dark Army. Deal?"

"And if you lose?"

"It's either eventually return to the village with her and she dies, or join us and you die." I said bluntly.

He was quiet at the debate before holding out his hand. "Fine. But just know this: I don't like you."

I scoffed, sheathing my blades and tightly gripping his hand, shaking it once and smiling faintly. "I don't like me either."

We reached the entrance to Eldin's Bridge and the grotto, Aleena being the first to drop face-first and sigh out, her axe dropping before it. "Finally..." she groaned. I wondered to myself why Aleena had not decided to fly off earlier, but I assumed she had not known the way to the Hidden Village. But why had she not just gone home to West? I assumed she didn't want to just leave us like that. Then I noticed blood seeping through the white cloth wrapped around her black-feathered wings, a dark red seeping through. It was poorly tied on, the only way it was holding was probably the stick provided by the blood of her wound. Ava must have noticed it to, lowering down to Aleena and asking if she could see it. "No problem~" she would laugh, then yelp and flail her legs when the cloth was being peeled off, causing Ava to panic and apologize repeatedly.

"She said it was from a guy with an axe." Aqua told me as I saw the large and thick slice at the top of her wing, forcing me to look away, "I don't know how she can carry that around and not be traumatized. It nearly cut it off by the base." she added. I didn't answer her, glancing back to Ava and watching curiously as she was standing, on her toes to press the orb against her forehead while mumbling in some sort of language under her breath, it giving off a faint white glow. She was on her knees again, a lot more slower with her movements as she used her thumb and two fingers to the opposite ends of Aleena's gash, and the glowing end of her staff being held about an inch away from her wound. Instantaneously, the skin of her wound pieced back together, the wound no longer there. Feeling no pain, I watched Aleena sit back up and flutter her wing, then grin brightly and hug the other girl rather tightly, making me smile lightly. I knew first-hand magic killed energy very easily and quickly, noticing Ava's weak laugh and gentle hug in return, eyes drooping slightly. She seemed just about as advanced as me with magic: knowing a few tricks, but nothing too powerful, and stamina with it was especially low with it.

"You guys should get to sleep." I suggested, leaning against one side of the entrance of the bridge.

"Will do, just don't kill us in our sleep." Lucas hissed as he finished the campfire, tossing the torch we used on our walk into it.

"Don't try to run away." I answered him simply while rolling my eyes. He scoffed at that settling down after removing his Dark Army body armor. Ava sighed, settling down just a foot from him. Aleena leaned against the wall of the bridge on the opposite side of me, using her wings to wrap around herself for warmth.

Aqua nestled next to me, "You mind?" I shook my head, her head resting down on my lap and she sighed out contently. "I'm sorry." she murmured quietly. I shook my head, humming Mother's lullaby to successfully lull her, and apparently the other three as well, to sleep. It became very quiet, the only noise filling the air were crickets chirping, fire crackling, and soft snoring. I frowned, setting my gaze upward, the swaying fire making me notice a shadow that reminded me of a bird, perhaps a weed or grass. Wait.

Bird-shaped grass...?

I paused to process, gazing up again to gaze closer and longer. I could recognize that grass anywhere. It was the grass whistle that could call Ryuu. I could use him to find Wind...

Gently lifting Aqua's head to set on the grass instead, I stood up and walked on one side of the wall, finding holes and loose bricks for my fingers to settle in and climb upward, my foot kicking down a loose brick to plop on the grass loudly, stirring someone, but I didn't care.

My body was only half way up, but I reached to pluck the grass in my fingers, hold it against my lips, and blow out the tune rather loudly, making the group groan and stir awake from the loud whistles and caws that me me grin. "Agh, what the hell... What are you doing?" Aqua hissed, never having been a morning person, especially as early as 3 or 4 am or so in the morning.

I didn't answer, first climbing down and having a large hawk fly straight into me answer for her.

"Ha ha, nothing to worry about guys, go back to sleep." I assured with a wide smile, stroking the side of Ryuu's head still beaming, his beak nudging on my palm. I didn't hear an argument and hadn't expected one, hearing grumbles and rustles of their closing as they relaxed again. "Shh," I hushed the eager hawk when he squawked, giggling quietly. "I'm glad you're okay, pal." I told him, sitting up as he got off my stomach to look at me from my side. I watched him as he plucked open the pouch around his body, squawking again for my attention despite already having it, and me having to quiet him again. I reached my finger in the pouch, pausing then it wrapped around a soft bud, and pulling it out gently. A rose. A red one.

I furrowed my brows. Why would anyone randomly put a rose in a random hawk's pouch? Maybe it wasn't random... Maybe they put it in there, knowing I would get it. I blushed at that, shaking my head. No, idiot. It was a puzzle. To prove I was okay. Gnawing on my lower lip, I thought about it, long and hard.

_Shade! I told you to stay out of my room!_

_It was originally red, I made it this color... _

_Why, Akito did~_

It all clicked together, and I grasped the bud of the rose with both hands of it on its base gently, closing my eyes and letting the spark sting on my palms and fingers. _Come on, come on!_ I demanded in my head, then hesitantly opening an eye then both, looking down to the emerald green flower in my hands.

"Awesome." I mumbled in awe, grinning lightly. I looked back to Ryuu, tilting his head to me as I placed the Green Rose back in the pouch, closing it to click the buttons together shut. "Take it to Wind." I requested him, planting a small kiss on the bird's beak. "Thank you."

He squawked, running a few steps before jumping up and flying off into the air, making me smile. My brother was alive and looking for me, and soon enough, he'll be at ease.


	6. The Green Rose-Chapter 5

_I never understood when they said "All is fair in love and war."_

_I had grown up believing that love would win over war, and if everyone loved, there would be peace._

_How naive I was... _

_Not everyone will love. There will always be that one bit of hate-from a stranger, a loved one, maybe even yourself-that is more than capable of corrupting that love._

_All is fair in love and war..._

_And by all, they mean nothing is._

Both of my blades were just stuck in their stomachs, no matter how much I tried to pull them out of my parents' bodies, they screamed at my very touch. I couldn't do anything, merely watch as they spit up blood and dripped down their chins and throat. I was helpless, and I was the one to have stabbed them in the first place. As I pulled out the magic golden fabric, it spontaneously turned into dust, floating out of my hands with the wind. I had nothing that could help them. There was no use. I couldn't speak to them, my pleads no longer able to be the only thing I could say in my past nightmares, because I couldn't say anything. My pleads would be useless anyway. I knew they were bound to just die away now, soulless eyes boring into my desperate ones.

But their dead gazez drew to me, "Thadea," they spoke simultaneously, "Thadea..."

_Stop saying my name_... I wanted to say, but my raw throat restricted even a croak.

"Thadea,"

_I know it's my fault. I know, I know already._

"Thadea,"

_Stop saying my name, I know! I know! I know I'm a terrible person, I know it's my fault everything is ruined, I know I could have stopped everything, I know, already! I know, dammit!_

"Thadea," Aleena called as she shook my shoulder, "Thadea, wake up, it's morning."

I woke with a startle and gasp, peeping open one eye to look toward the crouching winged figure. Unlike most mornings, I was not feeling like that happy-go-lucky person to smile as soon as she got up. Though it was not uncommon to find me staying up to finish a novel, I had not enjoyed staying up to be keeping guard of members of the Dark Army, or two little runaways. Though as soon as fatigue hit me like a ton of bricks that night, I had woken Aleena up to take the second shift.. If Lucas and I had not such suspicion of each other, I would have asked him to keep watch instead. If I woke Ava, she could have stabbed me in the back and decide to escape with her boyfrie-oh sorry,_best friend_. Also the fact she must be exhausted twice as much after healing Aleena's wing. Aqua was reliable in some serious situation when necessary, but frankly, she had always been a bit lazy, I don't think she would make it without a full eight hours just watching us and being bored.

"I'm up..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and glancing to the sky, dawn having just approaching. Half the sky was still dark, but the sun's light was quickly burning the dark clouds away. I gazed over to the two Mages that were curled up together next to the campfire that died during the night being woken by the hybrid. Unable to feel anything past my thighs, I looked down to the Twili resting on my lap, still in a deep slumber. "Aqua, time to get up now." I cooed, taking her shoulder and shaking it slightly to stir her awake. She mumbled something groggily before turning to simply bury her face in my knees. I sighed, shaking her again. "Aqua, get up." I just received a groan as an answer. Narrowing my eyes, I chuckle lightly as I pulled her slightly-pointed ears, grinning at her sudden sitting up a bit, shooing away my hand to rub her ear and grumble groggily. "Morning~" I greeted to her in a innocent smile and voice.

"It's too early for that crap, c'mon now..." Aqua complained drowsily, leaning off my lap to rub her eyes and yawn. I rubbed the gunk from my eyes as well, kicking my legs to help the blood rush back to them. "I sent Ryuu, my hawk, to deliver a message to Wind last night..." I announced to the group as I used the wall to support me to my feet when I got the feeling in them back, then helping Aqua up as well. "He was heading to where the direction we're going. That's a good sign."

They nodded, and I watched as the mages picked up their staffs and walked along with us to cross the Bridge of Eldin. I saw the Bridge as the division between Hyrule's green fields to the rocky and volcanic lands. My Father had told me of the great battle he dueled against the King of Bulbins on the exact bridge on horseback. Epona was such a brave horse. I wonder if she was slaughtered since the invasion. After all, she can't be tamed by anyone other than Father or someone else she trusts. She would be no use to the Dark Army.

Aleena was occasionally spreading in and out her wing that was injured the night before, getting the feeling back into it. I could have suggested her to take flight and find the Hidden Village, but chances were she would get lost and stumble on enemy territory, getting captured or worse, so I dismissed that thought. The Mages meanwhile were conversing quietly as they followed us, and I was sure to listen here and there during their talks just in case, but it seemed that the majority of their time was spent on what their life had been the short time they had been apart from each other, and from some of the words I picked up, it sounded difficult for them. It was rude to eavesdrop, but sometimes it was necessary, especially if they're capable of betrayal, I couldn't let any guard down or underestimation take place.

"Thadea, are you alright?" I heard Aqua speak up in a low and worried tone. I glanced to her, seeing she was studying my expression very closely, which was probably holding a deep-in-thought frown and furrowed brows.

I made my face soften, managing a small smile. "Of course I am." I said.

"Liar."

I let the smile release into a frown again, rubbing the back of my neck as I sighed. I was never that great at lying. My parents had always told me that was good, that a Princess should never lie... But, well, what was there to really be a Princess for? There was nothing to rule. "I miss them." I admitted quietly, rubbing my arm. "Aqua, I just left them for dead. My parents, my citizens... Thank the Goddesses that Wind is alive. Thank the Goddesses you and Aleena are too. But... My Mother and Father... They haunt me, I just-..." I breathed shakily, but Aqua grabbed my hand firmly.

"I watched my parents die too, I understand." she assured softly. I grinned lightly at that, but the difference between that was Aqua never appreciated what she had.

She had done so many crimes, and didn't care what her mother said. She always rebelled. And while I was a good little girl, we had gotten the same results. How was any of that fair? Life just wasn't fair... "Ow, hey," Aqua murmured, making me glance to her curiously, "That hurts." She informed, motioning to our hands with her free one. I apologized, not realizing how tight my grip had become as I released it.

"How much longer until we're there?" I heard Aleena ask, her hands locked behind her head while gazing her red eyes to me curiously.

"A few more hours of walking. About evening," I predicted, "Afternoon if we had a horse or something." I tacked on with a sigh.

"You think any horses survived their attack?" Aqua asked, and I was quiet for the moment.

"I'm not sure about Faydin and Epona." I admitted quietly, "Or any other horse that would cause trouble being handled by strangers. Because they more than likely they used the other horses for their own benefit, I'd assume they would just... 'Get rid' of the ones they can't use."

"How did they even manage to get such a huge army though?" Aqua sighed, glancing up. " I mean... What could their cause even be, to get so much support? How could they be sweet-talking so many people into helping out?"

I glanced over my shoulder to the pair of foreigners, whom was looking back and listening to our conversation. "Maybe they're being threatened with their lives had someone rebelled." I suggested, then looking back forward and scratching the side of my nose. "But that doesn't explain why none have joined their forces and go against the Dark Army itself. They seem to have captured so many as it is. I'm sure they could if they tried"

"The majority of the army is obedient and loyal to whomever is in charge. Rebellion is a taboo." I heard Lucas say, making me look back over to him, "If anything, most of the army is really supporting of whoever's in charge. The rest is forced work. Even if all the captured soldiers had even attempted to go against the 'Dark Army' it would fail pathetically quickly."

"So the real question is how exactly they're getting this huge support." Ava added.

I stayed silent in thought. How did they get this huge support? Better yet: Who were 'They'?

I thought long and hard. The first thought that came to my mind was of a man named Ganondorf. But that was impossible, because my father had killed him 20 or so years ago.

I heard many stories of the Prince of Darkness, King of Evil, and King of Thieves. His name had appeared many times in the history of Hyrule. It was the Era of Chaos when I first spotted it. He was the only male born in the tribe of the Gerudo, in which the Princess of Hyrule had predicted grave things from him. She was very accurate. He planned on taking the Triforce of power, in which Zelda had suggested the plan of using the Spiritual Stones to open the Temple of Time, which held the Master Sword... But they were so young at the time... They couldn't have known better of that. What ended up happening was Hyrule in chaos, Zelda escaping with a Sheikah, Link going to retrieve the sword, and put into rest for 7 years until he awoke, old enough to be the Hero of Time by then. In the end, Ganondorf was defeated, and given Link had been given the chance to be sent back seven years to warn of the child Princess of what was to come. This lead to Ganondorf being taken away to Arbiter's Grounds to be a prisoner and later executed by the Sages, however, wielding the Triforce of Power, he was practically immortal. Instead, the Sages had banished him to the Twilight Realm.

Later on, Ganondorf had escaped with the help of Zant and attempted a takeover of Hyrule once more. This was the Era my Mother and Father had went through, along with Princess Midna. In the end, my Father had defeated Ganondorf in a duel, stabbing through his chest with the Master Sword, and ending Ganondorf. But a question had always lingered on me.

If the Sages were unable to kill Ganondorf before imprisonment while holding the Triforce of Power, why couldn't he do the same and revive himself when defeated by my Father? What had happened to the Triforce of Power? Was it the work of the Master Sword that had defeated him completely? After all, it's said that evil cannot touch the blade of the Master Sword.

I glanced upward. The sky was of a clear blue. I assumed it was about noon. "Thade, I'm hungry..." Aqua whined as she tugged my skirt. It occurred to me that Aqua had not eaten since her capture, or rather, the day her parents and Kingdom fell as well, which was only a few days before.

"This is Eldin Province," I reminded her, "The only life here is an occasional Goron, and I bet all the books in the world they're as hard as the rocks they eat." I said, gesturing my hand to the dry rocks and earth that surrounded us. "Otherwise there are Chuchus, but I don't think their Jelly Blobs are edible."

"Jelly Blobs?" I heard Lucas scoff, "How original."

I rolled my eyes, "They're quite useful, and used to make a number of things, actually." I pointed out in an annoyed tone. I ignored his mutters and grumbles. What an ass this guy was. Shaking my head, I pat at my leather belt around my waist and took out a small bottle, clicking my tongue when seeing it empty. "Look like you'll have to wait until we're there, Aqu, I'm out of everything." She sighed and nodded, rubbing her tummy.

We were crossing the small bridge sooner than I expected. "At this rate, we'll be there before sunset." I said with a small smile.

"Awesome..." Aqua grunted, Aleena rubbing her head. I assumed that a migraine was beginning to grow with her lack of food as well. I was growing a bit hungry as well, but I wasn't as hungry as those two, I suppose.

"Aleena, who did you leave West with?" I asked her, attempting to help take her mind off her headache.

She glanced to me and grinned, "Oh, we were at your place when the attack happened." My eyes widened. "Mhmm, we slept over your place the night of your birthday. ... It was real dark, but I wanted to show West the fairies at one of the lakes near the castle. He seemed to really love them, and they liked him too. He took off his shoes to prance around in the water while the fairies chased him around... He had a blast. It was fun watching him... Well, when I flew us back to the castle to say before before going back home, I saw something big coming. Really big. So I flew in to try and warn Zel or someone, but it was too late. People were already fighting. I saw trying to fly the both of us out would be impossible, so I took West and told him take this secret exit from that bar while I fought off some of those dark guys, try to find you, Wind, your parents... but you know... Stuff happened." she chuckled lightly.

"Is he..." Ava gulped and spoke up quietly in question of a boy she didn't even know to a woman she hardly knew, "Is he... Is he alive?"

"Don't know." Aleena answered simply. We remained quiet the rest of the way.

We had continued our journey through the large hole in the wall. Father told me it had been blocked out by boulders before, but had rid of them with a Goron named Darbus. I was told by him that his friend was kidnapped and had her memory lost by a smack to the head. He later found her again in the care of a woman named Impaz, whom was the only resident of the Hidden Village. Before my father arrived, the Village was infested by Bulbins, forcing Impaz to lock herself in her own home. According to my research, I could safely assume that Impaz was a descendant of the great Impa, one of the last of the Sheikah tribe, and the one who had started the Village in the first place. It's referred to not only as the Hidden Village, but Old Kakariko Village. I'd imagine that Impaz had past away since then; being the only resident in such a climate and no one to care for her at the age she already was, it would be only natural. With an unpopulated village, I thought it would be a great idea to take refuge there, and Wind probably had that same idea when helping what citizens he could take escape.

We walked through the small tunnel and to the barren desert-like environment to the seemingly empty town, until we heard the slings of swords being unsheathed, crossbows cocked and ready to fight, strings of bows pulled back to aim. We froze as the weapons were pointed at us from windows and on top of the buildings. The air was tense, then I heard the call from a familiar voice. "Thadea?"

My eyes widened, and I gazed about, then seeing my brother step out from a door that creaked as it opened, revealing the familiar sibling clad in green. The weapons lowered, and whispers started to fill the air instead. I felt tears brim on my lashes as I ran to Wind, clutching on him tightly, buried my face into his chest, and... Cry.

I was so relieved. My brother was alive. He was actually alive. As long as I still had him... Thank the Goddesses he's alive. Thank the Goddesses...

"I thought I lost you." he mumbled. I felt his lips pressed against the top of my hair as he held me tightly and close to him. "It's okay, now, Thady." he assured me quietly, gently stroking my hair as I continued my sobbing. "It's okay."

The Hylians seemed to have made themselves comfortable in the Village. Wind had pointed out to us just some of the uses for some buildings. A few Hylians that were merchants in Castle town held a few shops just outside the buildings. Buildings that used to serve as hotels served as the majority of the citizens' homes to rest in, another building for medical needs and the ones injured (Apparently Pit was in there, which made my stomach drop. I made mental note to visit him.), a small school, another for making and serving food, and Wind had thought it necessary for there to be makings of weapons as well as a bar, which was understandable, being owned by Telma of course. The house at the end of the village that had used to belong to Impaz was home to the 'Mayor' of the village, or as he preferred to be called, Hyrule's next King. He was supposed to be the next heir to the thrne after all. He told me I was welcome to sleep there as well, which I gladly obliged.

Aqua and the others had excused themselves to dine while I stayed with Wind, telling him what had happened to our parents (Which he didn't give to much expression of. My only assumption could be that he already knew or he was numb), how Ava had saved me, my discovery of the Zoras and what the captured citizens thought of us now.

"They're bound to join them just to see our blood." My brother stated, scowling as he looked to the side. "They're gone now."

I furrowed my brows, looking to him in disbelief, "Wind, you can't be serious. Are you saying we leave them for dead? Are we not even going to make an effort to save them?"

"Say we do, Thady. Say we go there and free them all from their cages." he said in a serious tone, glaring up at me, "They'll maul us limb by limb. They blame us for the destruction of Hyrule."

"They're still our citizens..." I tried to argue,

"Citizens of what? Currently, they're citizens to the Dark Ones. We don't hold any power over them. They're gone Thadea."

I didn't answer. He had a point. "What are we supposed to do then?" I whispered quietly, leaning my elbows on the desk and rubbing my temples. "Just let them eventually take over the entire country?"

"I said that we give up on them. Not the country." Wind said, glancing down, "They are wiping out races at a time, one by one. Twili are gone. Zoras are too. We have yet to see about the Gorons. If we hadn't escaped with these handfuls of citizens, the Hylians would be one of them." He looked up to me with the blue eyes that matched mine, "That one village those Mages came from was wiped out too, right?"

I nodded and gnawed my lip, rubbing the back of my head. "What could they possibly be after? The one Mage that was part of their army said most of them to loyal to whoever was leading. What could they possibly be offering to get that support?"

"Land, money?" Wind listed with a shrug, "Hyrule was striving with that."

I shook my head. "It has to be more than that..." We became quiet, the both of us looking down to our folded fingers. "Wind?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

"You too, Thade..." he said quietly. I felt his gaze on me, and I looked up at him to see his soft and sad expression. "You look like Mom."

"You look like Dad."

"I know."

We were quiet again. "Wind?"

"Hm?"

I wanted to tell him. That I knew this was all going to happen. That it was my fault, and I could have prevented this. I could have warned everyone, something, anything. We wouldn't be orphans, and we wouldn't have people hate us. "I love you." I said instead, not lying, since he could see those very easily.

He made a small smile. "Go eat, sis."

I smiled faintly and nodded, standing from my seat and stepping out, closing the door behind me. However, I lost the appetite I had about an hour or two prior, instead going to where the village's hospital was located at instead. The sun was setting, and most Hylians already descended to their beds, other having been on guard duty. I was sure to be quiet when stepping into the building, but it was hard with the creaky boards and doors. I peeked around rooms, searching for the angel. I spotted some sickly Hylians, though. I saw a few with coughing fits, some heavy breathing from fever, others just staring into space with wide eyes. I thought them dead at first, but noticed with their breathing, they were in shock. I didn't blame them.

"Last time you said it wouldn't hurt, it hurt!" a familiar childish voice whined in the next room, "But I don't wannaaaa... Wait, doughnuts? Pfft- for doughnuts I'm all for it, dump it on there, doctor!" I furrowed my brows and felt my lips twitch upwards, peeking into the room to see Pit sitting up on a pile of blankets set on the floor as a bed. A stranger was applying medicine onto his what I assumed was his wing; I didn't get a good view of since it was blocked by their body. Pit was meanwhile biting down harshly on his sheets, kicking his legs from the pain, but attempted not to let out his yelps from it. "S-So where are the doughnuts?" Pit sighed tiredly, blinking to the doctor. "You lied again! Not funny!" he whined again, shaking his fist to the medic as they passed by me, the complaining stopped when the angel saw me.

My face had paled, and the small smile fell. His wing was amputated off completely, only his left wing remaining. He was bandaged around his chest and back firmly, but the blood was stained on some of his feathers. He had burn marks on his shoulder and parts of his neck. "Princess?" he murmured in disbelief, and I stumbled forward.

I swallowed, feeling like I had just eaten sand with my dry throat. Tears built up in my eyes the second time that day as I stumbled forward, falling on my knees next to him, I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry." I whispered hoarsely under his breath, numbly letting him pull me into his arms. "I'm sorry." I repeated, "Sorry, I'm so sorry." I felt like Ava.

"It's not your fault." he assured quietly, but I didn't believe him. Rage boiled in me. I wish he would have just yelled at me. It would have made things so much easier.

"If you hadn't s-saved me..." I quivered over my words, clenching my hands tightly on the sheets, "If you had just left me there, maybe..."

Having enough of that, I felt him shaking his head, gently grasping my face with both of his hands to face it toward his. I felt him wipe a tear that streamed on my cheek with his palm. He flashed a bright smile at me, which shocked me, added with a chuckle. "I would have rather lost both wings than have left you there, Princess."

"Don't call me that." I muttered, glancing down.

His bright beam caught my attention again, "Sorry, but... You're always going to be a Princess in my book." he laughed lightly. I felt my self tearing up again, making my vigorously wipe away my eyes. "If anything, you saved me. If you didn't keep pulling at my hair and ears and stuff, I think I would have lost more than a wing!" he laughed cheerily, "And hey, shouldn't you be mad at me? I did drop you a hundred feet from the air after all."

I shook my head, smiling lightly as I lowered his hands from my face. "You saved my life. I owe you."

He grinned cheekily, "My pleasure, Princess. It was nothing."

"If you considered nothing losing your most favorite thing in the world- flying- then yes, absolutely nothing, Pit." I frowned, glancing back to his back empty of a second wing.

"I wouldn't say it's my most favorite thing in the world." he laughed. I blinked curiously in question, but he moved to another subject, "This is actually not the first time I burnt off my wing." he said with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "I burned off my wings before trying to save my friend. I almost died." he said, "But then my friend gave up his ability to fly to save me." He glanced over his shoulder to his missing feathers, smiling lightly, "It was fun while it lasted. Maybe it was meant to be. I don't know, but I do know it was well worth it. I'm glad you're alive. I was worried you died from the fall."

"I didn't," My eyes softened, and I placed my hand over his, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm still sorry, Pit."

He looked to me with the same smile but eyes just as soft, "So am I, Princess." He then glanced to my head, blinking twice and grinning brightly, "Hey... You're still wearing it." he said, poking at my feather hair pin, "That's nice of you, Princess~"

Giggling faintly, I rose a bit on my knees to lean over and gently press my lips against his forehead, immediately feeling it burning up. "Thanks for everything, Pit." I cooed then blinked, pulling away to see his smile had turned into a shaky and nervous one, his face burning a bright red. Oblivious to the problem, I had the back of my fingers feel his cheek, "You're warm, need me to get the doctor?"

"A-Ah, n-no thanks!" he answered rather quickly with a hesitant laugh, attempting to shake away his flush.

"Positive?"

"Very." he beamed, giving a thumb up then flinching as he moved to lay back a bit. I bit my lip, helping him to get comfortable by repositioning himself to lay on his stomach, face resting on its side to look up at me, thanking me as I nodded in response.

"I'll let you rest now, Pit. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Princess." he hummed as I stood, walking toward the door, "Princess?"

I glanced over at him, see him raise up slightly and using his elbows for support as he glanced down. "Ah... Nothing, never mind."

I narrowed my eyes, leaning against the doorframe, "Hey, you know you can't do that with me, what is it?"

He gnawed on his lip then chuckled waving it off, "Just.. That I... I'm glad you're alive, Princess. Life is boring without you." he said lightly.

I smiled fondly at him, giggling lightly, "You too, Pit." I replied, waving before walking out.

Night had fallen, and the dry air was cold. The only light provided was by the illuminating moon and shining stars. Guards were still outside, doing their job as I stood there for a moment, gazing at the large moon. It had a light yellow tint to it, like cheese or gold. I gazed about the village, imaging how lively it must have been centuries before. What could have caused it to become deserted, I wondered. Shaking my head, I descended to the house where my brother was resting.

Being very quiet, I stepped through the door and across the loose floorboards. I jumped when hearing a snore emit from my brother. I looked over my shoulder to see him with his chair leaned up against the wall, arms folded over his chest as he leaned back. I smiled lightly, glancing to the empty bedroom. He probably left the bed open for me; how considerate. It was too bad I wasn't tired. Sighing silently, I removed my leather shinguards, leather gloves, hairpin and bracelet, leather belt, tiara, shoulder guard, and the green sleeve on my right arm, as well as remove my green shorts but keeping on my skirt, neatly setting the items on the nightstand by my bed, that also held a lantern. I sighed of relief when most of the little extras were removed, leaving my in just my skirt undergarments and tank-top. I walked over to the window, leaning my head against the warm glass. I wished it was colder. I glanced to the window's frame, my finger dragged along it, feeling the holes where boards used to be nailed shut.

A pair of muscular arms suddenly slipped around my waist, making me gasp until I recognized the pale skin. I paused, turning around to hug Shadow tightly around his neck silently. We didn't speak a word, just embracing each other. I wanted to cry again, but I restrained them. I hadn't realized how much I missed this asshole.

"I'm glad you're alright." he whispered into my ear, making my tighten my grip around him, my breath shaking.

"I'm glad you are too." I replied in the same tone.

"I heard what happened. With the angel and stuff." He stated, not releasing me, not that I complained. "I thought you were dead. You should have just left with us or something... Don't worry me like that." he grumbled, making me grin. "When I was under your brother's feet and heard your voice... So close to springing out and joining that hug you know."

I relaxed my arms, hands just folded at the back of his neck while his were around my waist still. We got a good look of each other's face. His pale-skinned face was untouched, his hair was messy, and his hat was missing. He was absent of his tunic, only having his white collared-shirt and his baggy grey pants he would usually wear underneath them. "I'm sorry." I apologized simply.

Red hues narrowed on me, but he cracked a grin and shook his head. "Damn right you are." He giggled softly as he released me, then I glanced over as he walked over, closing the door silently to avoid waking my brother I assumed. "I want to show you something." he said. I blinked as I sat on the end of the bed.

He got down on the floor, making me tilt his head at him until he reached the bed, pulling out the box that was covered in soot and burnt slightly at the edges. Sitting next to me and setting it on my lap, he gestured for me to open it. I looked down at it. Wait. I recognized it.

I paused to process, then turned a dark shade of red, "Sh-Shade-!" he chuckled and clamped a hand over my mouth as I was muffling angrily and flustered. It was my box of yaoi.

"Yes, I saw your secret perve box~" he teased quietly, "But there's more, open it." he said, motioning to it again.

Still blushing, I slapped away his hand, which made him chuckle, and pissed me off in turn. I huffed, raising a brow as I lifted the lid. Yes, my 'Special' books were there, but I had also taken notice of other items. I took notice of the box my Aunt Amara had given to me for my birthday. The music box, black with the golden accent and Triforce. I gaped, running my finger of it, then spotted the drying-up Green Rose, the first of its kind. I gently took it by the stem of the dead flower between my fingers, holding it to my face. "Surprised it hadn't been crushed by falling bricks." he commented as I gazed at the petals that looked like they would crush at the touch.

With as gentle hands as possible, I held the bud of the flower with both my hands, the stem sticking out below. My palms and finger cupped around its fragile petals, and brought the emerald flower to my lips, softly kissing the center of the bud and let my lips linger on its dying petals for two or so seconds of my mouth stinging before pulling away and gazing on it, holding up the flower so the moonlight through the window provided for our curious eyes. He gaped at it, in awe when the limp bud gradually grew back to life. I licked my lips to rid of the faint and lingering sting still on them before giggling quietly and looking to Shadow with a grin. "Nice, hm?" I cooed.

"Really cool.." he murmured in agreement, grinning back at me as I placed the lively flower on the nightstand, propped against my shinguards. "I was wondering where you got this." he said, lifting the music box and handing it to me. "It was actually broken when I found it. Lucky I'm just as good with my hands as your brother~" he smirked and winked. I smiled, running my hand along the golden hinges and nodded.

Without thinking, I lifted the small flab to open the box, my Mother's Lullaby emitting from it along with the familiar fairy, dancing in a circle. My eyes were wide, watching intently as the fairy spun. Though my brother's shadow had lifted the box, cranking the spring a few times before he set it on the nightstand and stood. I looked up questioningly as he offered his hand and bowed over-dramatically. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, taking his hand so he could pull me up. My hand not being held was on his should, while his rested on my waist. He pulled me closer and I scoffed. I stepped back and he stepped forward, the both of us careful not to step on each other's feet as we swayed along to the soft notes ringing from the box. I can't say I wasn't impressed by his skills in dancing. With such a boisterous personality, you don't expect such a talent. Of course with me being a Princess, Mother and Father taught both me and Wind of ballroom dancing, I suppose that's how Shadow knew as well. He spun me, and I felt graceful when he dipped me down and grinned to me. I chuckled lightly as he lifted me back up, the last few notes had come to a slow stop and I smiled, plopping back on the bed with half my legs hanging over the side.

Shadow chuckled and loomed over me. I blinked curiously, his face being at such a close proximity to mine as he spoke in a low tone, "I wonder if you can bring me to life too. You know..." jerked his head to the flower, "Like that."

I rolled my eyes. Another one of his little flirt attempts. How typical. "No, you stay dead, sorry." I said in blunt playfulness.

He paused before he smirked and poked at the tip of my nose."You need to sleep."

I frowned, poking back at the same spot for his face, "I don't want to."

"You have to."

My only response was a scoff, pushing him aside so I could sit up and glance out the window. "Shade?"

"Thea?" he looked towards me.

I frowned, glancing down and picking at the nail on my thumb. "What do you think about... All of this happening?" I asked, glancing to him. He must have felt what Wind felt. He was his other half after all. He felt what he felt; physically, and I assumed mentally as well.

He sighed at that, giving it a thought for a moment. "It doesn't affect me really." he said bluntly, "My home is under your brother's feet, and I didn't lose anyone important to me that doesn't hate me. The only thing that bothers me is that it's affects you so much." he mumbled, and I paused, looking back at him. "I'm a Shadow. I don't sleep, I don't eat... If your brother hadn't pulled out that sword, I wouldn't feel." He looked to me, "You know you're the only one that's ever given a crap about me, Thea?"

I frowned, shaking my head, "That's not true, Shade..."

"Your brother hates my guts. Your parents thought I was the spawn of Evil itself." he listed out. I was quiet. It was true. "You're the only one that I could.. Talk to. You know? The only one who would listen to me, and the only one who cares." He chuckled, rubbing his neck as he leaned on his knees while sitting beside me. "I know what it's like to feel feelings because of you, Thadea. And when I heard about the possibility of you being dead..." He shook his head and folded his hands, looking down at them which hid his face thanks to his dark purple hair. "When I thought you were dead... I didn't know what to do... I just... I should have..." He choked on his words, and I froze while I watched him bury his face into his hands. "Tch, I-I'm pathetic..." he said with a weak and cracked voice and an obviously faked grin.

I have never seen Shadow cry. Or Wind cry. Or any male cry, in that to think he cared about me enough to cry...

I scooted towards him, taking his face between my hands like Pit had down earlier to look at me. Tears had not yet fell, but I definitely saw the brim along his long and dark lashes. "I'm okay, Shade." I assured him in a whisper. He let his eyes close, and just as he did that, the couple tears fell. "I'm okay." I shushed as he pulled me into his arms, letting him release his tears in silence, feeling them fall on my hair. I briefly wondered why Wind had not acted like this. They shared personality and feelings, didn't they? Why was Shade being so much more sensitive?

I didn't know how long we held each other until I was growing limp in the shadow's arms and he gently laid me on the bed. I muttered drowsy complaints of not being tired, making him chuckle he reached over the nightstand, cranking the music box and playing the familiar lullaby. My arguments halted, and I no longer muttered my insults at him, relaxing as the tune rang in my ears softly. He draped an arm around me, that being enough as my blanket, and I closed my eyes, drifting into that night's nightmare.

I couldn't lift my arms, head, or feet the heavy shackles bound around my wrists, neck, and ankles. There was a light that emitted above me that beamed down on my figure, as I had no choice but to lay limp on the grimy concrete ground of the prison. Outside of my cell were some people. I couldn't tell who; it was too dark where they stood. They just stared at me laying so limp and weak, enjoying that show. I felt a pebble hit my forehead. I didn't even flinch. Another hit my cheek: Nothing.

The cell door creaked open, and I cringed as the footsteps drew closer and closer to me, crouching down and looming over me. Their skin was pure dark as well as the hair, eyes pure, bloodshot red without irises. I realized it was Mother when I recognized her hair and the dress that would usually be purple and white was instead grey and black. Her hand burned on my skin, forcing me to look at her red and threatening eyes. Father with the same dark features stepped in as well; his eerie and impossibly wide smile sent shivers down my spine. But those two weren't enough, oh no. Wind and Shadow chuckled darkly when stepped forward to watch the show. There was Aqua, looking her normal self, but smirking down at me with folded arms and a wide grin. Ava, Lucas, Pit, Akito, West and Aleena...

"Whore!" I heard someone in the back call.

"Kill her! Kill her!" another screeched.

"Let us pass around her limbs!" someone else called out, earning loud cheers of agreement. They were the voices of my citizens.

I breathed heavily in panic and Father pulled out her sword, so did Akito, Mother, Wind, and Shadow. The Mages took their staffs, Aleena raising her axe, West taking out a hammer and Aqua holding the butterfly knives between each finger. Pit had actually been holding my own dual blades. They all raised their weapons, and I screamed out breathlessly when they were pulling them all down on me.

"Thadea." I head my voice call, though I wasn't talking. Confused, I opened my eyes, seeing myself looking down to me, head tilted to the side and smile as wide as can be. Red eyes. Dark skin. Dark hair. Dark Thadea giggled hysterically, holding up her blood stained hands that matched her eyes. She stroked my face with her dripping hands, making me quiver and gulp dryly. "We can share this pain.." she said in a distorted voice, "Together."

I gasped and sat up with a start, inhaling my breath to scream out in terror, but Shadow held me closely before that could happen. I relaxed, catching my breath as I laid back again, my arm draping over my eyes and sweaty forehead. Shadow didn't say anything, letting me regain my sanity and breath. My arm slid off my face so I could feel my cheek, checking for blood that had been smeared on it by any possible way. I sighed in relief as I checked it was just sweat then was staring up at the ceiling. It was still dark out. "Everyone wanted to kill me." I whispered under my breath.

"We don't. I know I don't." Shadow said bluntly as he cranked the music box a few times and open it, but I reached over and snapped it shut. It just sounded haunting to me now than soothing. "You haven't had a restful night in a while have you?" I shook my head.

Then I paused in thought. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours, why?"

"You stayed here for two hours?"

"Yeah, and? I was just looking outside. Time flies." he said with a shrug.

"Just that you're always there when I have a nightmare." I pointed out.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah." I answered simply, and we exchanged a gaze. "Shade, do you watch me in my sleep or something?"

"Go to sleep, Thea."

I smiled tiredly, laying back down again and curling up. Shadow sighed and sat at the end of the bed, gazing out the window.

I woke up that morning when the sunlight and peaked through the dusty window without a memory of a second nightmare, and the Shadow absent from my room. I hardly saw his face during the day. Wind liked to know wherever he was whenever he was, believing he would cause mischief if he didn't keep an eye on him, which was why Shade always escape whenever my brother fell asleep. I knew he hated feeling trapped and watched.

"It's like leaving a bird in a cage, or a horse in its stable all the time," he said, "You just wanna get out there and see the world, but you're either afraid to, or you just can't figure how to escape. You're stuck, whether you like it or not."

"Why would you be afraid to escape?" I would ask.

"Because you know no other way to live. Besides," he scoff coldly, "I'm practically your brother's slave. You people see the light as pure and holy, but I see it as something that dominates and obliterates light."

I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes, leaning against the wooden and cheap headboard. It very much differed comparing it to my old one. I felt the springs under my body as I sat there on the mattress. I missed sleeping on feathers and clouds. I dragged my legs to drape over the side of the bed as I rubbed the back of my aching back, then standing up with a yawn, grabbing my green shorts to pull on first, as well as my putting on my other attire. I wondered if there was a place where the Hylians would bathe. There had to be a tub somewhere, right? I noticed a well for water in the village, so there was some hygiene... Sure my Brother loved to get covered in mud, but he knew the limits for everyone, surely he thought of that.

I heard knocks on my door as I clipped my green sleeve to my shoulder guard. "Come in!"

She looked a lot like her mom, with that nose, green eyes and bright smile, but dark black hair that matched her father's. As for her brother, I didn't see the smile much, but he had eyes of gold like Raziel, and the same features as his twin. "Alcyone...? A-Altair...?" I murmured in disbelief, growing a smile before stumbling forward a few steps, pausing, then fulling running to pull the two in a hug. "Y-Your parents- are they okay? Are you two okay? I'm so sorry, I-"

"Our parents are fine," Altair assured in a monotone as he pulled out of the hug and walked in, glancing about.

"We thought you were dead..." Alcyone murmured as she rubbed her eye, preventing a tear from escaping, "A-And what about the King and Queen? Are they alright? Goddesses, please tell me they are..."

I frowned, glancing away. Ah. Wind must have not given the message yet. We were all silent. I felt their stares at me in disbelief.

"...A-Are you serious...?" she murmured quietly.

"Mother is going to be devastated..." Altair added on, glancing down.

We were quiet again and Alcyone sighed and offered her arms to me for a hug, but I shook my head, smiling lightly. "I'm done with my grieving," I lied.

Nodding, Alcyone lowered her arms then glanced over my shoulder and blinked, walking passed me, "Oh, you managed to save this? That's nice." she commented, brushing her thumb over the Royal Family Crest painted on the top of the lid. Though as I heard a flap being lifted up and open the box, I cringed from the once-peaceful lullaby of my mother's ringing in my ears. "Tell your parents I said hi, see you later." I said quickly departing from the house, ignoring their callings out to me.

I sighed as I walked into the dining area, Hylians sitting and being served food, rationalized into small portions. No one had noticed me enter, which I didn't mind in the least. The last thing I wanted was attention. My hues glanced about the area and I spotted Aleena with her son, West. I furrowed my brows, processing, then sparking a wide grin that matched Aleena's when he spoke to him. West was alive. On the table near to the mother and son was Aqua conversing with Ava, who I expected Lucas be stuck to like glue. Perhaps he was taken in for question by my brother; I did mention that the Black Mage was suspicious.

I grabbed a small bit of food before leaving, unnoticed by my friends. I decided I could live with a loaf of bread and find a hot spring, wanting some time alone. A merchant was selling freshly-made bars of soap just outside of the building, and with some of the rupees I had on me, I bought a bar as well as a washboard for my clothes and a plastic comb for four red rupees altogether. I thought it a tad expensive, but I suppose they had to stock up on pricing with the situation with everyone.

Wind had told me the day before where a few baths were for everyone. He and some other men had carried water from a nearby well in the village into tubs, the well also being used as the drinking supply for our citizens. Not wanting to waste that, I decided that maybe I could find a hot spring around the area somewhere with such an environment. I glanced down as I walked out of the village, thankfully without interruption, and went down the rocky trail.

I couldn't say I lost everything. And others have lost just as much as I have, and I still had my brother, I had some citizens, my closest friends. Why was I so depressed? There's just a weight that keep on pulling on my shoulder, making my slump and sulk. I had no right to. I had to be a strong ex-princess, I was not allowed to shed no more tears.

_No more tears_, I promised. _No more crying. Ever._

My pointed ears caught the sound of sprinkling water. I stepped closed, holding my sensitive ear next to the large hole in the wall. Yes, running water! Blinking curiously, I started to pull out the debris of rocks that blocked the way. The hold was small, but I was skinny enough to shimmy through the tight space with the washboard and small wooden pail.

A small hot spring, perfect. I could tell the water that ran to it with its mini river used to pour more amounts of water by the old marks that was trailed along the floor leading to the spring. I felt the sprinkling of water and smiled lightly at its warmth. I set the pail, washboard, comb and soap down to remove my shoes and feel my foot into the steamy water, humming at the feeling. I sat at the edge of the spring, my legs dipped into the spring. I leaned on my knees, looking over them to see my rippling reflection on the water.

I realized it had been a while since I saw my own self. There were dark circles round my eyes, my hair was a mess, and my cheek was stained with dirt. And that crown was just taunting me. I sighed and sat up to pull my hair back in order to easily pull off my tiara, leaning my elbows on my knees as I slumped forward again, looking down at the crown in deep thought. It was a beautifully bright gold with a sheen. At the center was embedded a blue jewel and the golden piece that came down to the temple right under it. The rest of it was gold in shapes of leave to wrap around the rest of the head. It was gorgeous.

_"Mother, it's gorgeous!" I cried out excitedly as Mother had presented me the tiara from a royal blue box, topped on cushioned red pillow inside the case._

_She giggled gently at my reaction, stroking a blonde strand from my face, "When I was Princess, I wore it. And all the Princesses before me had worn it. It had been passed down for generations in our family," she informed me, "And now, I think you're old enough to have it."_

_I gasped, looking to my mother in surprise then back to the tiara in awe, "Can I wear it now?!" I asked eagerly._

_She would laugh lightly at me and nod. "Of course, sweetie."_

She was such a wonderful mother. I sighed and shook the memories away as I started to shed off my clothes and dip into the warm waters, humming at the welcoming warmth. I let out a soft breath, tipping my head back to soak my blonde locks in the water before lifting it back up, grabbing the bucket and filling it with the water to set beside me. I took the bar of soap, lathering up the water in the bucket with its chemicals until a decent amount of suds floated on the surface. I first grabbed my tank-top to dunk in the soapy waters, rubbing the stench-filled shirt across the washboard repeatedly, and repeated the process with my other clothing.

_"Alright now, the both of you got Epona all soaked in the spring water?"_

_"Yes sir!" we said simultaneously then laughed and giggled as the horse shook some of the water off her body much like a dog would have. _

_"Looks great. Now avoid walking behind her, okay? Carefully pick up her foot so you could scrub down her hooves." Father instructed us and we followed with caution. I laughed at Epona sneezed down at my brother's face, and he dive into the spring's water overly dramatically to wipe the gross and stick substance of her boogers from his face._

_"Epona is so gentle." I commented as I placed her first hoof down._

_"Only to the people she trusts, right girl?" my Father replied with a bright smile as he gently pat her hand on her snout, making her sneeze on him as well. Wind and I laughed when Father splashed right back in the spring. Once I walked near to the two males completely dripping, I felt Epona use her head to push me with them, making me yelp as I fell to the water. She made what sounded to me like neighs mixed with chuckles._

I wrung out the water I can after I finished washing up my gloves, my last article of washable clothing and set them on a rock nearby to dry with the rest of the damp clothes. While waiting for them to dry, I took up my soap and climbed out the small spring very unwillingly to walk to the dripping water from above. My hand felt the sprinkles, which was a bit colder compared to the larger body of water, but I scrubbed my hands anyway with the foamy suds before running it across my smooth skin and lathered my tangled hair. The small amount of water dripping managed to rinse the soap off my body and the majority of my hair. I took the brush to stroke through my hair, clicking my tongue at a few knots I had to pull through. I sighed as I pulled out a few strands of hair from my brush that was loose from my head. When my hair felt smooth and straight enough to run my fingers through, I tossed the brush aside and let out a breath of content, letting the water continually drip on my head and rinse out the remaining suds. I just stood there with my head tilted up slightly, my arms hugging around myself and I closed my eyes.

I remember when I was little, I was practicing my earth magic by helping to sprout small daisies during the spring. Well, I found a large patch of daisies with my brother sitting in the middle of them picking at them. I questioned why he was killing them, and he looked at me and laughed, "No, I'm making something beautiful." he corrected me, and motioned me to sit next to him. I plopped in front of him, looking at him with big and curious eyes as he held out the floral crown to me before placing it around my head. "Perfect." he would coo before teaching me how to braid them together and make a crown for him as well.

I gasped and covered my exposed and private area when I heard footsteps outside of the cavern I discovered. I waited silently for another sound, red heating my cheeks of the thought of someone seeing me. I sighed, shaking my head. Probably just a by-passer, I'm sure... Not wanting to attract any more attention to my long absence however, I wrung the rest of the water out of my hair and pulled on my clothes still a bit damp, but sure that the sun would help dry it my walk back.

Squeezing through the gap once more with the bucket, I glanced around cautiously before heading back to the Hidden Village, washboard in one arm, bucket with a comb, soap, and crown in the other. But I had not even taken 20 paces from where I was when a rag suddenly covered my mouth. The last thing I saw was blue hair.


End file.
